Jealousy
by x-xKirstyDx-x
Summary: what happens when Danielle does not tell Ronnie the truth at the wedding. Ronnie and Danielle fiction. please Read and review :
1. Chapter 1

Jealousy

Part 1

Ronnie sat on the barrel in the cellar of the Vic. How dare Roxy slap her especially in front of the whole pub. Ronnie knew she shouldn't have taken Roxy's phone and read her messages but then Roxy should never have had a baby with Jack in the first place then Ronnie wouldn't have to check up on her. Ronnie sighed and looked up when she heard the cellar door opening and Jack walked into the cellar.

Ronnie: this has got nothing to do with you. Ronnie said as Jack pulled the cellar door closed behind him.

Jack: what do you think am blind. Jack said as he made his way closer to Ronnie. Ronnie held on to her check.

Jack: when ever am around Amy you too are ready to claw each others eyes out. Ronnie dropped her hand from her check and laughed

Ronnie: don't flatter yourself.

Jack: look am Amy's dad. Am not going away there's nothing you can do to make me go away.

Ronnie: Yes oh right thank you i've got that. Ronnie said placing her hand out in front of her like a defence.

Jack: but that's it. Between me and Roxy that's it there's nothing else.

Ronnie: well tell Roxy that.

Jack: I could if you want. Ronnie turned away from Jack and sighed looking straight ahead. Jack looked at Ronnie wondering if he should continue or not.

Jack: I love you Ronnie. I still love you. Ronnie turned to look at Jack confused

Jack: if you just give me a chance we could be together. I still fell the same way and I know you do. Just take a risk and we could be happy. Ronnie shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: am damaged goods haven't you heard.

Jack: come on we could change that. I'll help you. Ronnie gritted her teeth

Ronnie: I don't need anyone.

Jack: you believe that do you. Ronnie looked at Jack and sucked in her bottom lip and shock her head

Ronnie: go back inside Jack. Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head

Jack: no I love you Ronnie and i know you love me too we can be together. Stuff ever one else. All that matters is me and you.

Ronnie: what about Amy. Ronnie said raising her head to look up at Jack staring right into his eyes.

Jack: all always be her dad Ronnie. That wont change just because am with you. We can make this work. I love you Ronnie. Please I need you. Ronnie looked down and smiled at the floor. Jack laughed as her noticed the smiled on her lips. Jack lifted his hand and placed it under Ronnie's chin and lifted it until Ronnie was again looking back into his eyes. Jack leant forward and placed a delicate kiss on Ronnie's lips before pulling away. Ronnie smiled and leant forward and kissed Jack passionatly on the lips. When they pulled apart Jack smiled and held his hand out for Ronnie's

Jack: let's go home. Ronnie looked up at Jack and laughed.

Ronnie: I can't it's my dad's wedding. Jack shrugged as Ronnie took hold of his hand. Jack smiled and pulled her up of of the beer barrel.

Jack: who cares you never liked him much anyway. Ronnie nodded and followed Jack as he pushed the cellar doors opened and allowed himself and Ronnie to exit before closing the doors again. Ronnie held tightly on to Jack's hand as he lead her through the square gardens. Ronnie smiled at Danielle who was sat on Arthur's bench as she passed her on the way towards Jack's flat.


	2. Chapter 2

Ronnie watched as Jack closed the flat door behind him and turned towards her. Ronnie sighed and sat down on Jack's sofa. Jack walked over towards the fridge

Jack: do you want a drink Ronnie. Ronnie looked across at Jack and shock her head.

Ronnie: Jack what are we going to do. Things just cant go back to how they we're before. Jack shrugged his shoulders and sat down on the couch beside Ronnie and took her hands into his.

Jack: I know it won't be easy Ron but we could work at it. We don't have to rush anything. We could take it as slow as you want please. Ronnie looked up at Jack.

Ronnie: I don't know if I can forgive you Jack.

Meanwhile back at the Vic.

Archie looked over Roxy and stood up and walked over to her.

Archie: go and make it up with your sister.

Roxy: why she started it dad. Archie sighed and placed his hand onto his daughters shoulder his way of gaining control of the situation he knew exactly how to get Roxy to do what he wanted.

Archie: Please Roxy. This is mine and Peggy's special day I want everything to be perfect. I wont have you and your sister ruining today over some stupid argument. Roxy sighed and stood up and headed for the cellar. Once in the cellar Roxy noticed it was empty with a little light shining in the room from a small crack left from the door. Roxy sighed walked over to the door and pushed it open expecting to see Ronnie on the other side of the door. Roxy looked around the empty square and sighed when she stopped the top of a blonde head sitting in the square gardens. Roxy took a deep breath before heading for the square gardens only to see Danielle sitting on Arthur's bench instead of Ronnie. Roxy sighed and made her way over to Danielle anyway.

Roxy: Danielle what are you doing out here. Why aint you at the Vic

Danielle: I wasn't invited. Roxy looked at Danielle and smiled sadly

Roxy: you haven't seen Ronnie around have you. Danielle squinted up at Roxy hiding her eyes from the sunlight.

Danielle: she went across the square to Jack's flat with Jack about ten minutes ago. Roxy looked at Danielle shocked before looking towards Jack's flat

Roxy: they went in there together? Danielle locked at Roxy and nodded

Danielle: yeah they we're holding hands. I didn't know they were a couple again. Roxy gave Danielle a dirty look and walked across the square towards Jack's flat. Roxy was just about to ring the bell when the door opened and Ronnie walked out of the flat.

Roxy: didn't take you long to fall back into his bed did it. Ronnie closed the flat door behind her and looked at Roxy and shock her head and attempted to walk past Roxy but Roxy blocked her path.

Roxy: you can't just ignore me Ronnie am not going to go away. How could you forgive him just like that and you haven't even forgive me? How could you just jump into bed with him?

Ronnie: I haven''t been in his bed Roxy and anyway it's got nothing to do with you.

Roxy: your my sister? I care about you.

Ronnie: you didn't care about me when you slept with Jack did you? Ronnie said barging past Roxy.

Roxy: see how can you forgive him just like that and you can't forgive me. Am not the only one to blame Ronnie he's not perfect he's just as much to blame as I am. Roxy said charging after Ronnie

Ronnie: I haven't forgiven him. Ronnie said as she turned around and screamed the words at Roxy.

Roxy: then why go to his flat. Roxy said stopping on the road next to Ronnie.

Ronnie: to talk to him.

Roxy: about what?

Ronnie: the future. Our future!

Roxy: and do you have a future with him. Ronnie sighed and walked towards the entrance of the square gardens

Roxy: don't walk away from me Ronnie. Ronnie stopped walking and turned to look at Roxy

Ronnie: why not. None of this has got anything to do with you. Roxy looked at Ronnie and smiled

Roxy: actually it has. In case you've forgot am the mother of his child and everything Jack does has something to do with me I have to make sure that the things he does doesn't effect our child. I know that must be hard for you to understand since you have no idea how to be a mother. Roxy said storming away leaving Ronnie standing in the middle of the square garden's Ronnie turned to walk away when she noticed Danielle staring at her.

Ronnie: what are you looking at. Ronnie said screaming at Danielle angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night Ronnie sat in the kitchen of the Vic staring into space. Ronnie snapped out the trance she was in when she heard her phone beeping. Picking up her mobile phone Ronnie opened up a text message from Jack and smiled

Am going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow. Remember I love you x J x.

Ronnie smiled and closed her phone and placed it back down on the table in front of her. Ronnie looked over her shoulder towards the door when she heard the kitchen door creaking open. Ronnie sighed and turned back around when she noticed Archie standing in the doorway.

Archie: I sometimes wonder what I did so wrong to deserve a daughter like you Veronica. Ronnie listened to her fathers words and sighed loudly.

Ronnie: funny I often wonder why I have to have you as my father.

Archie: you couldn't just leave things be for just one day could you. You had to go around causing trouble and upsetting your sister. Do you know how much you've upset your sister she's in there crying her eyes out. Ronnie ignored Archie and looked straight ahead of her staring directly at the plant that sat on the worktop. Anything was better than looking at that man.

Archie: don't you ignore me girl. Archie said grabbing hold of Ronnie's wrist. Ronnie looked away from the plant and looked at Archie and tried to grab her wrist back but Archie tightened his grip on it making Ronnie gasp in pain.

Ronnie: let go off me. Ronnie said looking at Archie calmly. Archie laughed and held on to Ronnie's wrist

Archie: you couldn't let it drop. You had to go running after him. Leaving your own fathers wedding to go home with that man. He doesn't love you Ronnie. He's got a baby with you sister. He just knows how easy it is to get you back into his bed. Ronnie snatched her wrist away from Archie and shock her head.

Ronnie: you don't know what your talking about. Ronnie said standing up from her chair and moving around the other side of the table away from Archie

Ronnie: Jack does love me. him being Amy's dad doesn't matter we can deal with that we can work on it because we love each other and that's all that matters and anyway what I do has got nothing to do with you. Am not fourteen any more you can't make me do what you want.

Archie: I wonder who Jack will sleep with next. Selena, Roxy he's even been with Tanya. You must be doing something wrong V. If you can't keep your man happy he'll just go else where. wonder who he'll have a baby with next. You never could keep a boyfriend look what happened with Joel.

Ronnie: we all know why it went wrong with Joel don't we dad.

Archie: yeah he didn't want you. He got what he wanted. Then he didn't want you anything to do with you. He hated you. Trying to trap him with that kid. He didn't want you Veronica and he didn't want that kid of yours either.

Ronnie: leave her out of this. Ronnie said looking away from Archie and down at the locket that hang delicately around her neck.

Archie: if you ask me the kid was lucky to die when she did. She was lucky her granddad cared about her enough to get her away from you. Poor kid having a mother like you no one deservers that. Ronnie looked at Archie angrily. How dare he talk about her daughter like that. He has no right to talk about her. He had no right to even think about her little girl who does he think he is.

Ronnie: it's all you fault. Everything it's all your fault she should be here with me. I hate you. Ronnie screamed at Archie. Archie looked at Ronnie and laughed

Archie: that's right Veronica blame everyone else. You never could take responsibility for your own actions. You should be more like you sister. she fell pregnant but she stepped up to the mark at least she's a mother to her Amy you gave your daughter away like she was some toy you tired of playing with. Ronnie looked at Archie and shock her head

Ronnie: I wanted my baby. I wanted to be her mother. You made me give her away. why are you so horrible to me. Ronnie said shouting at Archie.

Archie: you disobeyed me. Getting pregnant by that spotty little kid. Shaming the family name.

Ronnie: this family shames its self. your a joke the whole lot of you. Ronnie said picking up her phone off the table and heading for the door stopping when she heard Archie's voice again.

Archie: that's right Veronica you run away. No one wants you here anyway. Your not wanted by anyone give it time Jack will get bored of you eventually. Your own kid died to get away from you so she would never have to meet you so she would never have to look at you and be ashamed to think of you as her mother. Your going to die all alone Veronica. Ronnie shock her head at Archie

Ronnie: your wrong. You I hate you. I wish you were dead. Ronnie said walking out of the kitchen and running down the stairs of the Vic slamming the door as she walked out. Ronnie walked out of the Vic and across the square towards Jack's flat passing Danielle and Stacy who were sat on Arthur's bench eating a bag of chips. Ronnie walked past the girls ignoring them as they stared at the obviously upset Ronnie. Ronnie ran up to Jack's flat and rang the bell over and over until a very sleepy looking Jack answered the door. Jack looked at Ronnie confused then noticed she was upset

Jack: Ronnie what's the matter. Ronnie shock her head and walked past Jack into the flat. Jack closed the door and walked into the flat after Ronnie finding her standing in the living room doorway with her back to him.

Jack: Ronnie what's happened?

Ronnie: nothing. Ronnie said turning around and walking over to Jack and kissing him on his lips passionately Ronnie attempted to lead Jack towards his bedroom. Jack pulled away and looked down at Ronnie.

Jack: are you sure you want to do this Ron

Ronnie: you do love me don't you Jack. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled nodding his head.

Jack: you know I love you Ronnie. I love you more than anything in this world.

Ronnie: Show me. Jack looked down at Ronnie with a confused look on his face

Jack: show you what Ron.

Ronnie:how much you love me. Ronnie said taking Jack's hand and leading him through into his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day.

Ronnie headed out of the Vic and walked down the market towards the club when she spotted Danielle with Amy. Ronnie sighed and walked over to Danielle

Ronnie: what are you doing with Amy. Danielle looked at Ronnie and gulped

Danielle : am looking after her for Roxy!

Ronnie; I thought I told you to stay away from Amy? Danielle looked up at Ronnie as her eyes started to fill with tears

Danielle: Roxy wants me to look after her. She said it's got nothing to do with you. She trusts me with Amy. Am good with her.

Ronnie: we'll see.

Danielle: you can't stop me from looking after her Ronnie. She means the world to me I would never hurt her.

Ronnie: she's not your baby Danielle.

Danielle: and she's not yours either. Danielle said pushing the pram away from a very shocked Ronnie. Ronnie turned around and watched as Danielle walked away from her with baby Amy. Ronnie sighed and blinked back the tears that had started to form in her eyes before continuing on her way to the club.

Danielle stopped walking when she reached Stacy's stall and looked up the market to where she had just left Ronnie. Danielle sighed when she noticed Ronnie was gone. Danielle turned back around to look at Stacy to see her friend smiling at her and looking down into the pram

Stacy: how come you've got her.

Danielle: Roxy asked me to look after her. She's gone shopping. She didn't want to take Amy with her because she says the pram just causes issues getting in and out of the shops and Amy gets bored and scream the place down. She asked me to look after so she could have some fun on her own.

Stacy: she's just taking advantage of you Danielle. Danielle shrugged her shoulders and looked down in the pram and smiled as baby Amy lay fast asleep.

Danielle: I don't mind she's my cousin. I like spending time with her. Least she wants me to be part of her family. Danielle said glancing back up the market.

Stacy: what was the ice queen saying to you. Danielle looked back around and Stacy and shrugged her shoulders.

Danielle: it doesn't matter I've decided to move on and forget about Ronnie I figure am better off without her anyway. all she ever does is hurt me anyway.

Stacy: don't you think she has a right to know that her daughter's not dead. I mean I know she can be a cow sometimes Dan but she could help you with your little problem. Danielle looked at Stacy and shock her head.

Danielle: what's the point she doesn't care anyway she hates me remember and I don't need her help and I don't have any problems anyway especially none I need her help with. Danielle said sitting down on the edge of the stall and staring lovingly into the pram at Amy.

Meanwhile Ronnie walked down the stairs of the club and walked into the office and slipped her Jacket off and placed it on the sofa as she turned to look at Jack. Jack smiled up at Ronnie and watched as she walked over to her desk and grumpily sat down on her chair crossing her arms across her chest. Jack pulled a face at Ronnie's grumpiness and continued to write down figure on the note pad in front of him. Every now and then Jack would stop writing and would start tapping his pen off of the edge of his desk. Ronnie looked up from examining her nails and sighed.

Ronnie: do you really have to do that. Ronnie said snapping at Jack

Jack: what's the matter Ron. You were fine this morning. Jack said standing up and making his way over to Ronnie's desk and sitting down on the edge of it. Ronnie looked up at Jack and shrugged her shoulders.

Ronnie: I don't know what to do for the best. Ronnie whispered

Jack: with me and you? Ronnie looked up at Jack and nodded.

Ronnie: not just with us with everything. My lives such a mess Jack.

Jack: your life is not a mess Ron sure your got a few issues in your life everybody does. You just have do what you have to do. Do what's best for you Ronnie no one else.

Ronnie: I love you Jack but I cant trust you. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded.

Jack: it's not the end of the world we can work on that together. I can help you to trust me again Ronnie. As long as we love each other then that's all that matters. Ronnie nodded and smiled.

Jack: I spoke to the cleaner this morning when I came in she's handed in her notice. Something about going back home to Scotland. Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded

Ronnie: so we need a new cleaner then. Jack pulled a face and looked at Ronnie

Jack: not really I kind of already got one. I know I should have spoke to you first but when I seen her this morning it just seemed right she knows what's she's doing. It just made sense.

Ronnie: who? Ronnie said looking at Jack trying to figure out who he was talking about.

Jack: Danielle. Ronnie looked up at Jack shocked and shock her head.

Ronnie: Danielle! You've got to be kidding.

Jack: look Ron I know you don't like her much but she's a good kid. She knows what she's doing and she doesn't cause any problems. You just have to try not to rip her head off when she's here.

Ronnie: it's not that I don't like her Jack. She's just always there no matter where you turn she's there right in front of you. She's such a weird kid.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone that has been reading this sorry I took so long to reply

Adia Rose I know you don't like Jack am sorry lol I cant get rid of him though I think that no matter what Jack will always be hanging around like a bad smell lol oh that's terrible I like him as well I think you have passed some of your Jack hatred on to me

A few days later

Ronnie woke to the sound of her mobile phone ringing. Ronnie rolled over in bed and reached over and lifted her phone off of her bed side table and smiled at the name Jack. Before answering the phone.

Ronnie: hello.

Jack: good your awake. Jack smiled as her heard Ronnie sigh down the phone.

Ronnie: well I am now. Ronnie said yawning.

Jack: good answer your door then Ron. Ronnie hung up the phone and climbed out of her bed and grabbed her house coat pulling it around her as she made her way towards her front door. Ronnie opened the door and smiled at Jack who was standing on the front step holding two cups of coffee. Ronnie smiled and stepped a side to allow Jack to enter the flat. Jack walked past Ronnie and into the kitchen placing the two coffee's on the side. Ronnie followed Jack into the kitchen

Jack: did I wake you. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled

Ronnie: yeah you did. Jack smiled and walked over to Ronnie and placed a kiss on her forehead. Ronnie yawned and sat down at the kitchen table Jack smiled and placed the coffee in front of her. Ronnie looked at the coffee and then to Jack.

Ronnie: you know I do have a kettle you know.

Jack: yeah but you need to get ready for work babe. I've got a meeting with the V A T man and you've got work to do. Ronnie looked at Jack and raised her eyebrows at him

Ronnie: do I? Jack nodded and looked at Ronnie as she lifted her coffee cup to her mouth and drank the hot liquid inside.

Jack: Danielle's first day today. I need you around to make sure she has no problems. Ronnie sighed and put her coffee down on the table.

Ronnie: great so I get to spend the day with the weird kid. Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head

Jack: Ronnie behave.

An hour later Ronnie walked out of her flat with Jack. Jack stopped at the bottom of the steps and waited on Ronnie locking her door. Ronnie reached Jack and took hold of his hand and headed towards the club.

Ronnie: how about I do the VAT man and you can look after Danielle. Ronnie said smiling at Jack and fluttering the eyelashes Jack laughed and shock his head.

Jack: I can't say I wouldn't be very happy If you DO anything to the VAT man. Ronnie turned to look at Jack shocked. Jack laugh at the expression on Ronnie's face

Jack: look someone's keen to spend the day with you. Ronnie turned around and looked ahead of her towards the club where she spotted Danielle standing outside the club.

Ronnie: Jack

Jack: Ronnie. Jack said sarcastically coping Ronnie's tone of voice. Ronnie pulled a face at Jack and let go off Jack's hand as they reached the club doors. Ronnie looked at Danielle and walked past her taking her keys out of her pocket and unlocking the door.

Jack: hi Danielle your nice and early. Ronnie will be around the club to make sure your okay today is that okay. Danielle looked at Ronnie who pushed the club door open and walking inside and nodded her head at Jack.

A while later Ronnie was standing behind the bar watching as Danielle wiped down the tables. Danielle got the feeling of someone watching her and turned around to see Ronnie looking at her.

Danielle: have I done something wrong. Danielle asked a bit stared of what Ronnie's answer would be. Ronnie looked at Danielle again and shock her head

Ronnie: No sorry. I didn't mean to stare at you I was in a world of my own. Danielle looked at Ronnie and smiled. Danielle smiled at walked over to the bar where Ronnie was stood behind

Danielle: sometimes that's the best place to be. I like it. it means I can be with my mum that way. Ronnie looked at Danielle and smiled

Ronnie: do you miss her a lot. Danielle looked at Ronnie and shrugged

Danielle: I mean my real mum. Ronnie looked at Danielle confused

Ronnie: you were adopted. Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded her head

Ronnie: what happened to your real mum. Have you meet her? Danielle looked at Ronnie and shrugged her shoulders

Danielle: she didn't want me. She didn't like me. I would have just got in her way. She doesn't need need me in her life.

Ronnie: why would you want to dream about being with someone that doesn't want to be with you. Danielle looked at Ronnie and shrugged her shoulders

Danielle: you cant help loving someone even if they don't love you back Ronnie.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for replying everyone they really mean a lot to me. Not much Jack in this so you Jack haters should like it lol

Ronnie looked across at Danielle and smiled and nodded her head

Ronnie: no I don't suppose you can. I would be easier if you could though wouldn't it. Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded her head in agreement

Ronnie: would you still chose to love your real mum if you had the choice. Ronnie said looking at Danielle wondering what her answer would be. For Ronnie Danielle's answer meant so much to her if Danielle chose still to love her real mum after everything the women had done to her then Ronnie hoped that if her Amy was still her then maybe she would still love Ronnie even after she gave her away. Ronnie sighed not that it really mattered Amy was gone. She died in another women's arms she didn't even know about Ronnie. She didn't even know Ronnie existed or how much Ronnie wanted her. Ronnie's daughter was dead it was about time Ronnie realised that and got on with her life. Ronnie smiled and looked at Danielle looked back up at Ronnie and nodded her head.

Danielle: yeah I would of course I would. I know a lot of people wont understand that but I'll always love my real mum no matter what happens no matter how horrible she's been to me. If it wasn't for her I wouldn't be here would I. Ronnie looked at Danielle and smiled happily

Ronnie: why didn't she want to keep you.

Danielle: the same reason you gave your baby away. She was too young. I don't blame her. If I had a baby at her age I wouldn't be able to cope either. I understand.

Ronnie: if you ask me. She doesn't deserver a daughter like you. Your too kind.

Danielle: if you knew more about it you wouldn't say that.

Ronnie: what was she like? You know when you meet her. Was she everything you thought she would be or where you let down. Danielle looked at Ronnie taking a deep breath this was it she was going to tell her mother the truth.

Danielle: Ronnie you're my.. just then Danielle was interrupted by Jack walking threw from the office and saying Ronnie's name. Ronnie broke eye contact with Danielle and across at Jack and smiled.

Ronnie: what do you want. Ronnie said grumpily as Jack walked over to her. Danielle noticed Jack approach Ronnie so she picked up her duster off of the bar top and walked away from the bar leaving Ronnie and Jack alone. Jack smiled as he noticed Danielle walking away and rapped his arms around Ronnie's waist pulling her close to him and kissing her neck

Jack: you. I want you. Ronnie looked up at Jack as he stopped kissing her neck and smiled at him leaning her head against Jack's chest and closing her eyes.

Jack: your not tired. Ronnie didn't open her eyes just nodded her head stifling a yawn Jack looked down at Ronnie and nodded

Ronnie: I don't know what's wrong with me I just feel really tired. I think we need an early night. Ronnie said smiling up at Jack. Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: don't you think we've had enough of them this week. Ronnie looked up at Jack as smiled

Ronnie: well if your complaining I'll have an early night myself and you can stay at your own flat alone.

Jack: I didn't hear me complaining did you. Ronnie looked up at Jack and nodded her head and pulled away from him

Ronnie: what happened to your meeting? Ronnie said as she started bottled up behind the bar

Jack: he's on the phone. Jack smiled as he noticed Danielle walking towards them

Jack: how you getting on Danielle. Danielle looked up at Jack and nodded her head and smiled happily at Jack

Danielle: fine thank you Mr Branning. Ronnie looked at Danielle and smiled

Ronnie: Don't call him Mr Branning he's not that important are you Jack. Jack sighed and shock his head at Ronnie.

Jack: what are you like. She's not been biting your head off has she Danielle. We all know what she's like Danielle looked at Jack and then to Ronnie and shock her head trying her best not to laugh

Danielle: no she's alright. Jack nodded and leant over and kissed Ronnie on the lips before heading back through into the office. Ronnie stood watching the office door

Danielle: when did you and Jack get back together. Ronnie turned to look at Danielle and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: at the wedding last week. Do you want a drink. Ronnie said picking up a glass and putting a shot of vodka into it. Danielle looked at Ronnie and shock her head. Ronnie shrugged her shoulders again and downed the drink that was in her hand.

Danielle: I better get on I've just go the VIP room to do then a better get back to Stacy and the stall. Ronnie looked at Danielle and shock he head

Ronnie: just go. I'll do the VIP room. Danielle looked at Ronnie and smiled

Danielle: are you sure? I can do it if you want. I don't mind that's what I get paid for isn't it. Ronnie looked at Danielle and shock her head

Ronnie: don't be stupid I really don't mind. you get back to the stall. I'll finish up here. It'll give me something to do while I wait on Jack wont it. Danielle looked at Ronnie and smiled and placed her cleaning stuff down on the bar and gathered up her things.

Danielle: thanks Ronnie I'll see you tomorrow. Danielle said heading for the stairs trying to leave before Ronnie had a chance to change her mind.

Ronnie: Danielle. Ronnie watched as Danielle quickly turned to face her.

Ronnie: what were you going to say earlier before Jack interrupted us. Danielle looked at Ronnie and shock her head

Danielle: it doesn't matter Ronnie don't worry about it. Danielle said heading up the stairs and out the club. Ronnie looked at the space that Danielle had just left and shrugged her shoulders.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks fore all the reviews they mean so much to me :D there is still I few parts before the reveal. Computer charger broke yesterday so was able to spend to whole day writing parts :)

Later that night Ronnie lay on her sofa cuddled up to Jack. Ronnie lay with her eyes tightly closed

Jack; Ron. Are you asleep? Ronnie shock her head on Jack's chest and opened her eyes.

Ronnie: are you going to the club? Jack shock his head and looked down into Ronnie's eyes

Jack: no I was thinking of staying here with you! That's if you want me too? Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled

Ronnie: of course I want you to stay. I love you Jack. I don't want you to go anywhere.

Jack: am glad you mentioned that actually. I've been thinking. If you think it's to soon or you don't want to or anything just say yeah I'll understand. Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded her head and waited for him to continue but Jack stayed quite.

Ronnie: what's this about Jack?

Jack: I want you to move in with me? Ronnie looked at Jack and screwed up her face which Jack laughed at.

Ronnie: really.

Jack: yeah really. So what do you say.

Ronnie: oh I don't know Jack I mean it means I would have to spend all my time with you. Don't think I could handle that. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded.

Jack: I understand. Ronnie looked at Jack and burst out laughing

Ronnie: am only joking I would love to move in with you then I can keep my eye on you. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled and she laughed

Jack: great. This could be the start of our future. Jack said taking hold of Ronnie's hand and entwining her fingers with his. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled before closing her eyes again Jack looked down at Ronnie and smiled.

Jack: do I bored you that much? Ronnie looked up at Jack and nodded her head before smiling and leaning over and kissing Jack softly on the lips. Jack smiled at Ronnie and leant down and kissed her again this time more passionately Ronnie pulled away from Jack's kiss and smiled as she sat up placing her legs either side of Jack body. Ronnie ran her hands up Jack's body and started to unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt just then Ronnie's home phone started ringing. Ronnie sighed and looked across at the phone. Jack smiled and leant up and turned Ronnie's face back to look at him

Jack: just leave it. Ronnie nodded and leant down and kissed Jack on the lips again Hungary as Jack hands roamed her body. Just then Dawn's voice appeared over the answering machine

Dawn: Ronnie its Dawn I need you to come back down the club Steve's phoned in six and there's a problem with the DJ and I cant get a hold of Jack. Ronnie sighed and pulled away from Jack as the answering machine beeped to signal the end of the message. Ronnie stood up off of the sofa and looked down at Jack as she fixed her hair and adjusted her clothes perfecting them again

Ronnie: well bang goes my early night. come on we're needed. Ronnie said as she went to move away from the sofa. Jack leant up and grabbed Ronnie's hand

Jack: I need you. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled.

Ronnie: you have me. Now come on. club! Jack sighed and sat up off the sofa buttoning up his shirt.

About ten minutes later Ronnie and Jack walked into the club hand in hand. Ronnie turned to look at Jack

Ronnie: I'll help behind the bar you sort out the DJ problems. Jack nodded and kissed Ronnie on the lips before heading off towards the office. Ronnie sighed and walked behind the bar. Ronnie smiled at Dawn and watched as a very drunk and intoxicated Stacy Slater walked towards the bar

Ronnie: what can I get you Stacy.

Stacy: vodka and coke. Ronnie nodded and headed away to get the drink and returned a few minutes later and handed the drink to her.

Ronnie: that's £2.80 please Stacy. Stacy nodded and handed the money over to Ronnie. Ronnie smiled and looked around expecting to see Danielle standing next to Stacy

Ronnie: no Danielle tonight? Stacy looked at Ronnie and shock her head

Stacy: she's at home in bed. She cant drink. She's being boring.

Ronnie: is she ill? What's the matter with her? Stacy looked at Ronnie and scowled and shock her head

Stacy: nothing she's fine. It's a bit late for you to start caring now Ronnie don't you think. Stacy said picking up her drink and walking away from Ronnie.

A while later

Ronnie turned around to look at Dawn and Jack serving behind the bar and sighed heavily

Ronnie: Dawn will you let Jack know am just going outside for some fresh air. Dawn nodded and watched as Ronnie walked up the stairs and out of the club. When outside Ronnie walked past the bouncer and walked down the street towards the war memorial outside Booty and sat down yawning tiredly it had need a long night. Ronnie looked down the street towards the club and watched as a very drunk Stacy left with some random guy.

Archie: Have you been avoiding your old dad Veronica. Ronnie looked around to her left hand side and saw Archie stood in front of her

Ronnie: get lost. Archie laughed and sat down beside Ronnie. Ronnie turned to look at her father

Ronnie: what do you want? Why can't you just leave me alone? Stay away from me!

Archie: now that's not very nice Veronica am your father am just trying to make sure your okay. You look upset. Ronnie shock her head and looked away from her father

Archie: what's Jack done this time? Who has he slept with now?

Ronnie: Jack hasn't done anything just leave us alone.

Archie: it's funny how your out here on your own then ain't it. Ronnie sighed and looked up and smiled as she noticed Jack walking towards her

Ronnie: Jack's not like you dad he doesn't go around hurting people just for the fun of it like you. Me and Jack are happy. Your just jealous. Aunty Peg will eventually realise what your like and you'll be all alone. No one wants you around. Ronnie said stopping speaking when Jack stopped walking in front of her Jack ignored Archie's presence and looked at down at Ronnie and smiled holding his hand out to her

Jack: come on Ron. Lets go home. Ronnie looked up and Jack and smiled before taking hold off his hand and standing up as they walked away from Archie Jack wrapped his arms around Ronnie tightly stopping her from getting cold as they towards Ronnie's flat


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for replying everyone. Love the reviews they are all so great. Reveal is a wee bit away I have just started writing it and am a few chapters I head of you lot so you kinda have an idea when it will be lol please keep reading and reviewing

I was considering cut this chapter from ma fiction but I couldn't do it I like the Ronnie and Danielle bits to much lol

The next afternoon Ronnie sat at her desk in R and R doing paper work when Jack walked into the office and smiled at Ronnie as he walked over towards her desk at sat on the edge of it. Ronnie looked up from the paper work she was doing and smiled at Jack

Jack: what you doing?

Ronnie: what does it look like am doing Jack. Jack rolled his eyes and sighed

Jack: that's all the boxes out of your flat and into my flat. You just need to give the keys back to Ian. Ronnie looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow

Ronnie: your flat. Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: alright alright our flat. Ronnie smiled and looked back down at the invoices that were laid out in front of her and sighed

Jack: how about I make us some dinner tonight celebrate you moving into the flat. Ronnie looked up at Jack and smiled

Ronnie; how about you go and get us some dinner like now am starving Jack. Jack nodded and bent down and kissed Ronnie softly on the lips and headed for the door just as Danielle was walking in. Jack smiled at Danielle and continued to walk out of the office. Danielle looked across at the office and watched as Ronnie sat at her desk with her head buried in paper work. Danielle sighed and knocked on the already open office door Ronnie looked up from her paper work and looked at Danielle

Danielle: is it okay if I come in and empty the bins Ronnie. Ronnie nodded and looked back down at the paper work in front of her sighing Ronnie scrunched up the piece of paper she had been writing on and held it tightly in her hands. Danielle smiled and stood next to Ronnie's desk and held her hand out Ronnie looked up at Danielle's hand with a strange look on her face

Ronnie: are you okay. Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded her head and looked at the piece of paper in Ronnie's hand Ronnie noticed Danielle's gaze and smiled as she realised why Danielle was holding her hand out. Ronnie smiled up at Danielle and handed her the piece of paper as Danielle slipped it into the rubbish bag. Ronnie looked down at the paper work and sighed picking up her calculator and hitting it off of the edge of the desk. Danielle looked at Ronnie and tried not to laugh

Danielle: are you okay? What has the calculator done to upset you this time? Ronnie looked at Danielle and allowed a small smile to escape from her lips

Ronnie: it's just these sums 674 and 479 are suppose to add up to the number that on this piece of paper but its not. Its like 200 quid out. Danielle smiled and looked over Ronnie's shoulder and the sum and brought her hand over Ronnie's shoulder and pointed and one of the sums

Danielle: you do know that's and eight and not a six don't you. Ronnie looked over her shoulder at Danielle and smiled then turned to look pack and the paper work

Ronnie: so it is. Blame Jack and his stupid writing. If he could just write things clearer I would have had this done about an hour ago. Danielle smiled and headed back towards the office door ready to leave when she heard Ronnie's voice

Ronnie: thanks for your help kid. Danielle smiled back at Ronnie and nodded and left the room passing Jack in her tracks. Jack looked at the smile on Danielle's face and laughed

Jack: is she in a good mood or something. Danielle smiled and headed towards the toilets with her cleaning stuff

Danielle: not with you she's not. Jack rolled his eyes and headed into the office. Jack walked into the office and noticed Ronnie looking at him

Jack: what have I done then. Jack said walked over to the desk and placing the bag of food down on the desk in front of Ronnie. Ronnie sighed and shock her head

Ronnie: your just rubbish with numbers you know that. Jack smiled at Ronnie and nodded his head

Jack: yeah I know. Anyway since your so hungry I got you some food. Jack smiled and pulled two sandwiches out of the bag and handed one to Ronnie. Ronnie unwrapped the prawn sandwich and leant up and kissed Jack before biting into the sandwich. Ronnie chewed the food in her mouth for a minute before stopping and jumping up from her chair and running out of the office. Jack looked around confused and continued to eat his food.

Danielle was in cleaning the toilets of R and R. she was just about to go in a clean a cubicle when Ronnie ran into the toilet and pushed her out of the way and collapsed onto the floor of the cubicle throwing up into the toilet bowl. Danielle stood watching Ronnie shocked not sure if she should do anything before deciding against it and continuing with her work after all Ronnie had been really nice to her the past week she didn't want to do anything to change that.

A few minutes later Danielle was washing her hands at the sink when she heard the toilet from the cubicle that Ronnie was in being flushed. Two minutes later Ronnie walked out of the toilet cubicle and smiled at Danielle as she walked over to the sink and turned on the tap bending down she splashed water onto her face and stood up straight again.

Danielle: Ronnie are you okay? Ronnie looked at Danielle she could see the concern written all over the young girls face this made Ronnie fell slightly confused should she be happy that Danielle was worried about her or was it slightly weird that Danielle was that bothered. Ronnie smiled at Danielle and nodded

Ronnie: am fine thanks apart from Jack trying to kill me with dodgy food. Danielle smiled an watched as Ronnie took one last look at herself in the mirror raised her hand to her neck and clasped her locket for a few seconds before letting it go again. Ronnie smiled at Danielle again and walked out of the toilets and headed back towards the office. When Ronnie walked into the office she noticed Jack sat on the sofa still quite happily eating away at his sandwich.

Jack: feeling better? Ronnie nodded her head and looked at the sandwich in Jack's hand

Ronnie: how can you eat that. Those prawns taste funny. Where did you get it room? Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head

Jack: oh I don't have prawns. Its chicken. I don't trust prawns not since a got food poisoning from eating them a few years back. I got the sandwiches for the Vic Roxy made them. Jack said smiling Ronnie screwed up her face

Ronnie: it's funny I do remember telling you Roxy once gave me food poisoning with prawns then you trust her to get sandwiches from. Jack smiled at Ronnie and held out his hand. Ronnie leant forward and took Jacks hand as he pulled her towards him allowing her to sit on the sofa next to him

Jack: no harm done you cant really say you ate any of it anyway. You'll be fine. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie; that's alright for you to say you didn't just chuck your guts up did you. Jack looked at Ronnie and shrugged his shoulders

Jack: you should be like me then shouldn't you. I don't trust prawns there well dodgy.


	9. Chapter 9

Next few chapters have a lack of Danielle sorry but its need in the lead up to the reveal :D

thanks for the reviews

a few days later

Ronnie was laying in bed with Jack. Ronnie law with her head on Jack's chest and looked up at Jack and smiled.

Jack: what's the matter. Ronnie looked up at Jack and raised an eyebrow

Jack: your quite! What are you thinking about?

Ronnie: Danielle. Ronnie whispered without thinking the words just slipped from her mouth. Jack looked down at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: great we're both lying in bed naked after having a pretty amazing night and all you can think about is our cleaner. Jack said laughing at Ronnie and placing a kiss on her forehead. Ronnie looked up at Jack and smiled

Ronnie: you know I enjoy being with you. I love you don't I. I just I don't think about sex as much as you do. Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: no you don't think about it. you just want it all the time. Ronnie looked at Jack and blushed before chewing on her bottom lip embarrassed and burying her head into Jack chest

Ronnie: she's okay you know when you get to know her. She's not as strange as I first thought she was. I mean there is something about her that's a bit strange. I kind of feel sorry for her. Did you know she was adopted? Jack looked down at Ronnie and shock his head

Jack: no I didn't know that. Ronnie nodded her head

Ronnie: her really mum doesn't want anything to do with her ain't that a shame poor kid was given away at birth and then rejected by her mother again. It must be hard for her having all that to deal with as well as her abortion. Jack nodded his head and leant down and kissed Ronnie on the lips firmly

Jack: how about we go for something to eat and then we can go down the club and have a drink. Ronnie looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders.

Ronnie: if you want to. Jack nodded and kissed Ronnie again

Jack: right get ready then.

A few hours later Ronnie and Jack had been at the club for a couple of hours and Ronnie was becoming increasingly drunk when Roxy walked into the club and walked over to Ronnie

Roxy: alright sis. Are you going to buy me a drink. Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled as Roxy jumped up and down beside her excitedly

Ronnie: why are you so happy? Roxy smiled and leant over and hugged her sister tightly

Roxy: this is the first time I've been out in ages. Ronnie smiled and sighed she was starting to getting fed up of waiting on being served when she noticed Dawn walk towards her. Jack looked across at Roxy

Jack: where's Amy? Ronnie looked at Jack angrily

Ronnie: go away Jack! Ronnie said pushing Jack away with the palm of her hand. Jack looked at Ronnie shocked.

Jack: I think you've had too much to drink. Come on I'll take you home. Jack said taking hold on Ronnie's hand. Ronnie snatched her hand away and shock her head

Ronnie: am gonna have a drink with my sister leave me alone. Roxy looked at Ronnie and started laughing as Jack sighed and walked away towards Max, Garry and Minty.

Dawn: what can I get you Ronnie? Ronnie turned to Dawn and smiled as she noticed Jack still staring at her through the corner of her eye.

Ronnie: can I get a bottle of champagne please and two glasses for me and my kid sister. Ronnie said as she leant over and hugged Roxy

A few hours later the club was now starting to empty. Jack looked across the empty club towards Ronnie and Roxy who were both lying across the sofa laughing there heads off at absolutely nothing. Jack sighed and turned to looked at Christian

Jack: Christian take Roxy home will you. Christian nodded and turned to look at Ronnie and Roxy

Christian: sure mate I think I have the easy job. Ronnie looks worse than Roxy does. Good luck. Christian said laughing as he walked over to Ronnie and Roxy. Christian tugged at Roxy so that she would stand. Roxy stood up and looked down at Ronnie who was lying on the sofa with her eyes closed

Roxy: bye sis. Roxy shouted as Christian pulled Roxy out of the club. Jack sighed as the last people walked out of the club and walked over to Ronnie and bent down so he was level with her

Jack: Ronnie come on babe lets go home. Ronnie groaned and shock her head

Ronnie: Jack I cant. I feel dizzy. Ronnie mumbled quietly.

Jack: well come on babe lets get you home.

Ronnie: I cant. Ronnie shouted at Jack.

Jack: come on. Jack sighed and took Ronnie's hand and pulled her up right so she was sitting up straight with this Ronnie leant forward and was sick all over Jack's shirt.

Twenty minutes later

Jack unlocked the flat door and guided Ronnie inside. Ronnie stumbled into the flat and sat down at the kitchen table. Jack closed the door and walked over to Ronnie who now had her head on the table. Jack leant over and shock Ronnie slightly

Jack: come on you bed. Ronnie looked up at Jack and kicked off her shoes leaving them under the table. Ronnie leant over to kiss Jack but Jack quickly pulled away. Ronnie looked at Jack and pouted

Ronnie: oi I want a kiss. Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head

Jack: yeah right am not kissing you you've just been sick. Jack looked down at his shirt that was still covered in sick and started unbuttoning it. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled

Ronnie:see you want it as much as I do. Jack shock his head and opened the bin throwing the shirt into it.

Jack: Ronnie go to bed please. Ronnie stood up and walked over to Jack and kissed him on the lips before Jack had the chance to stop her. Jack pulled away and made a face.

Jack: Ronnie this ain't happening your drunk am not going to have sex with you. Ronnie looked at Jack and stuck out her bottom lip

Ronnie: but I love you. Jack laughed and leant over the sink and poured a glass of water

Jack: and I love you but it's not going to happen. The only thing your going to bed with babe is this glass of water. Jack said handing Ronnie the glass of water. Ronnie grabbed the glass of water off of Jack and stropped away from him stumbling around the flat as she headed for the bedroom. Ronnie turned around in the bedroom doorway and scowled at Jack before turning back around and stumbling into the bedroom and slamming the bedroom door shut behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for reviewing everyone :D

The next morning

Jack woke up on the sofa and rubbed his eyes sighing he sat up off of the sofa and made his way towards the bedroom. Jack pushed the room door open and the smell of alcohol instantly hit his nostrils. Jack sighed again and walked towards the bed noticing the sick bucket at the side of the bed. Jack dropped himself down on to the bed next to Ronnie.

Jack: Ronnie. How are you feeling? Ronnie groaned and rolled over in the bed and buried her head further into her pillow.

Ronnie: Tired and sick. Ronnie mumbled quietly Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: yeah I can see you've been sick. Ronnie lifted her hand up and without turning to looked at Jack she placed her hand over his mouth to shut him up. Jack sighed and went to say something when the door bell started ringing. Jack pulled himself up off of the bed and went to open the front door. When Jack pulled the front door open her was shocked to see Roxy stood in her pyjamas with a jacket held around her looking very ill as she tried to balance a very upset Amy on her hip. Roxy quickly handed Amy over to Jack and took her jacket off and hanging it up. Roxy handed Jack Amy's changing bag.

Roxy: Amy wanted to see her dad. Everything she needs is in that bag. Ronnie in bed. Jack nodded at Roxy and watched as Roxy walked away from him and headed into his and Ronnie's bedroom. Roxy climbed onto the bed and whispered into Ronnie's ear. Ronnie quickly turned around and pulled Roxy closed as they both fell asleep. Jack looked down and Amy and smiled before heading towards the bedroom and pulling the door closed leaving Ronnie and Roxy in piece.

A few hours later. Jack sat at the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in his hands as Amy slept in the living room. A few minutes went by before Roxy walked into the kitchen and sighed as she sat down at the table across from Jack.

Jack: nice sleep? Roxy yawned and nodded her head.

Roxy: yeah until Ronnie woke me up with her throwing her guts up. Just then Ronnie stumbled into the room and sat herself down at the table. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled standing up and pouring a glass of water and taking two pain killers out of a drawer and walking over and handing them to Ronnie. Ronnie smiled and Jack and took the painkillers as Jack sat back down.

Jack: how are you feeling?

Ronnie: sick. everything in my stomach churning about. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled

Jack: that'll be all the booze you drunk. Roxy looked at Jack and smiled

Roxy: or she could be pregnant. Roxy said jokingly Jack stopped smiling and looked at Ronnie.

Jack: you were sick yesterday and the other day. Roxy stopped smiling and looked at Ronnie

Roxy: your not pregnant are you Ron. Ronnie looked across at Roxy and shock her head.

Ronnie: no

Jack: are you sure. I mean how do you know for sure.

Ronnie: cause I do. We've been careful alright. Ronnie said snapping a Jack. Roxy looked at Ronnie and leaned back in her chair

Roxy: calm down sis if I didn't know any better I would say it was your time of the month. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shock her head before her eyes widened in shock as she looked at Roxy. Jack could tell she was thinking about something it was like her could see her doing sums in her head. Roxy looked between Jack and Ronnie and laughed

Roxy: what's up sis. When was your last time off the month? Ronnie gulped and turned away so she wasn't facing Jack

Ronnie: before Christmas.

**Oh Ronnie tut tut. How can I get rid of Jack now girls?**


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for reviewing girls creans09 this is expecially for you since you asked for another part tonight

thanks to everyone for reading am sure Danielle is in the next part

Jack looked across at Ronnie shocked

Jack: you what. Ronnie chewed down on her bottom lip as her eyes filled with tears. Ronnie turned to looked at Roxy

Ronnie: Roxy could you get Amy and go. I think me and Jack need to talk about things. Roxy nodded and looked between both Ronnie and Jack shocked before rushing into the living room and lifting Amy off of the sofa and quickly heading towards the door. Roxy turned to looked at Ronnie.

Roxy: call me later yeah. Roxy said walking out of the flat closing the door behind her. Ronnie slowly turned around so that she was looking at Jack.

Ronnie: I didn't realise it had been that long. Ronnie whispered weakly

Jack: Ronnie how could you not have realised that you've not had you're period since Christmas. Ronnie looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders.

Ronnie: a lot has happened since Christmas Jack. It's fine am not pregnant. It's just down to stress I've not been looking after my self properly. We've been really careful Jack. Am not pregnant

Jack: but not at Christmas we weren't. Ronnie flung her head backwards so she was looking at the celling for a few seconds before dropping her head back to looked at Jack.

Ronnie: am not pregnant Jack.

Jack: how can you be so sure of that Ronnie?

Ronnie: of course I can be sure. Come on Jack Christmas was three and a half months ago. Do I looked fifteen weeks pregnant to you. Am not having a baby. Ronnie said shouting as she slid her chair backwards and stood up and stormed off into the bedroom slamming the bedroom door loudly behind her before collapsing down on the bed in tears. Jack sighed and lifted his car keys off of the table in front of him and standing up and leaving the flat.

An hour later.

Jack opened the flat door and chucked his keys on to the side before heading through to the bedroom.

Jack opened the bedroom door and saw Ronnie laying stomach down on the bed crying into her pillow. Jack sighed and walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of the bed next to Ronnie and placing his hand down on Ronnie's back and rubbing it.

Jack: Ronnie. Ronnie. Don't cry baby please. I hate to see you crying. Ronnie didn't move she just continued to cry into the pillow

Jack: Ronnie, look at me please. Ronnie huffed and turned over on to her back and looked at Jack. Jack smiled sadly and leant over and wiped the tears away from Ronnie's cheeks before lifting a pharmacy bag into site. Ronnie looked at the bag and burst into tears again.

Jack: don't you think it's better if we know the truth. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie: I don't want to have a baby Jack. Jack nodded and stroked Ronnie's cheek lovingly with his thumb.

Jack: we can deal with all this once we know what the result is yeah just take the test Ron. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head.

Ronnie: I don't want to. Jack sighed and stood up from the bed pulling at Ronnie's hand

Jack: we'll you've got to now come on. Ronnie sighed and stood up off of the bed and allowed Jack to lead her through into the bathroom. Jack handed the pharmacy bag to Ronnie and kissed Ronnie on the forehead.

Jack: we'll get through this no matter what the result Ron. I'll wait outside. Jack said leaving the bathroom and pulling the door closed behind him.

Five minutes later

Ronnie opened the bathroom door and looked at Jack who was sat on the end of the bed. Ronnie looked at Jack and burst into tears. Jack sighed and rushed over to Ronnie and enveloped her into a hug holding her tightly. Ronnie held onto Jack as she cried

Ronnie: I need to get rid of it. I want an abortion Jack.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for reviewing everyone this was originally two parts but I decided to put them together cause they are both quite short and well I did promise Danielle was going to be in it and if I made it two parts she wouldn't have been

Jack lead Ronnie over to the bed and got her to sit down on the edge of the bed. Jack knelt down in front of Ronnie

Jack: your pregnant? Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded her head and lifted her hands to reveal the positive pregnancy test.

Jack: I don't understand I thought you would be happy Ronnie. I thought you would want us to have a baby eventually. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie: I can't have a baby with you Jack. I want an abortion. Jack looked at Ronnie shocked and shock his head

Jack: you can't. How can you want to get rid of our baby. The baby that we made out of love.

Ronnie: don't say it like that Jack. You said it wouldn't matter what the result was you said we would get through this. It's not as easy as your making it sound Jack. Ronnie said as the rears continued to roll down her cheeks

Jack: why not Ronnie. It's our baby we made it. Together.

Ronnie: I can't do it Jack. I just cant go through this again.

Jack: but it's be different this time last time when you were pregnant with Amy it was different. You we're alone, you were just a kid, you were scared. It doesn't have to be like that this time Ronnie. This time you've got me. Your not alone. Ronnie closed her eyes and shock her head.

Ronnie: no I don't not really. You know what it's like with me and you Jack. One minute it's great for a few weeks and then it all goes wrong. Only this time I would be left with a baby. It wouldn't just be about us. There would be a baby involved and I would be left hating you and that wouldn't be fair on the baby Jack. Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head

Jack: This is it Ronnie. Me and you. We're together forever. There's never going to be a time when I wont be here for you. Me and you we're together forever. Sure we'll have some ups and downs but we'll get through them and we'll come out stronger than we were before it. Please Ronnie just at least think about it yeah don't rush into anything cause this is it for me and you. We're going to be together forever. Ronnie looked up at Jack and smiled when she heard him saying those things to her.

Ronnie: if we had a baby. If we have this baby. What about your Amy?

Jack: what about Amy?

Ronnie: it's not fair Jack. What would us having a baby do to Amy. The baby and Amy they would be cousins but also brother or sisters. It's not fair we cant do that to her.

Jack: don't be stupid Ronnie. We would make it work. We cant just not ever have a baby because of Amy. I want us to have this baby. Amy would have someone one to play with she would have a little brother or sister. I want us to have this baby Ronnie. I want us to be a family. We you and our baby a proper little family. You would make an amazing mum I know you would. I want you to be the mother of my baby don't you want that too Ron. Ronnie looked down at Jack and nodded her head.

A few hours later at the Slater's house

Stacy: do you fancy going for a drink to the Vic. Danielle looked at Stacy and shrugged her shoulders

Danielle: I don't know Stac. I've kinda got a busy day tomorrow. I was thinking of having an early night

.

Stacy: oh come on Dan. Stop being such a goody two shoes. We don't need to stay all night if your that bothered you can have an orange juice yeah.

Danielle: okay but only for like an hour yeah. Stacy looked across at Danielle and smiled and nodded her head happily

Stacy: great we can go after dinner mums making sausage surprise. She wont be happy if we disappear off without waiting on dinner. Danielle smiled and nodded before looking back across the room at the TV.

Stacy: did you hear about the Masood's? Danielle turned to look at Stacy and shock her head.

Danielle: no what about them?

Stacy: they're all leaving. Their moving to Bristol moving to be near their family. Zainab's mum is like really ill. You never know Dan we might get some hot new neighbours. Danielle looked across at Stacy and laughed

Stacy: so how's the job at the club going with the ice queen. Danielle looked away from the TC and looked at Stacy and smiled

Danielle: don't call her that Stacy. She's really nice. Ronnie's been so nice to me. I've been able to talk to her and everything. I even told her I was adopted.

Stacy: Dan don't get your hopes up yeah you know what Ronnie's like one minute she's fine and then the next she's like the incredible hulk.

Danielle: she's not that bad Stac. I got so close to telling her the truth the other day.

Stacy: what truths that then Dan cause in case you've forgotten you're kinda hiding two secrets from her. Danielle looked at Stacy and sighed

Danielle: you know what I mean. I was so close to telling her that I was her daughter I was so close to telling her that I was her Amy.

Stacy: then why did you just tell her. She's going to have to find out sooner or later. This is getting ridiculous.

Danielle: I will tell her Stacy. It's just its going to take time this is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life and plus now that am working at the club I can get close to her and spend time with her and then I can tell her the truth.

Danielle: and then she'll be even more upset that you didn't tell her. I mean am not the biggest fan of Ronnie Mitchell or anything but your not really being fair on her Danielle. She had a right to know that your her daughter I mean she thinks her daughter's dead that's not fair to let someone believe that even if things don't work out how you want then to Danielle Ronnie still has a right to know that her daughter's still alive and plus I want to see her face when she finds out she's going to be a granny. I mean come on Ronnie Mitchell being a gran that's something I just have to see. She ain't even been a proper mum yet.


	13. Chapter 13

A while later

Stacy and Danielle walked across the square arm and arm and headed towards the Vic.

Stacy: you will tell her soon wont you. Danielle looked at Stacy and nodded her head

Danielle: yeah I'll tell her. I think she'll hate me though. I mean am going to make her a granny at 34. Stacy looked at Danielle and laughed as they walked into the Vic. Stacy and Danielle looked around and sighed the pub was full of its normal boring old locals. Max, Garry and Minty were standing at the bar talking about West Ham. Charlie, Mo, Jean, Pat and Patrick we all sat in one of the booths gossiping.

Danielle: what a fun fun night tonight is going to be. Stacy looked at Danielle and laughed as she pulled her towards the bar where Roxy was stood behind the bar talking to Jack who had his arms wrapped protectively around Ronnie.

Roxy: What can I get you girls? Roxy asked Stacy and Danielle cheerily

Stacy: mm a vodka and tonic and an orange juice please Rox. So what's going on Rox why you so happy. Not very often one of the Mitchell Sisters are happy yet here you both are with smiles on your faces. Jack looked at Stacy and laughed before receiving a stern looked from both Ronnie and Roxy. Roxy popped the drinks down on the bar and laughed

Roxy: you know I could take offence at that but am too happy. Am going to be an aunty. Stacy turned to look at Danielle shocked.

Danielle: your what?

Roxy: Ronnie and Jack are having a baby. Roxy said loudly enough for a few people to turn and looked towards them at the bar. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shock her head

Ronnie: Roxy. I told you not to tell anyone. We wanted to wait till we knew the baby was okay.

Roxy: of course it's okay it'll be swimming around in all that alcohol your shoved down your throat last night. Kids lucky you know know. I would never be able to keep up with your drinking. Ronnie looked at Roxy and scowled and buried her head further into Jack's chest. Roxy looked at Danielle and rolled her eyes as she took the money off of Stacy.

Roxy: and anyway people we're going to find out sooner or later. I mean you know when I looked at you Ron. You can kinda tell your getting fat. Ronnie's eyes widened as she looked at Roxy shocked. Ronnie lay her head back onto Jack's chest and looked up at him

Ronnie: you don't think am getting fat do you Jack. Jack shock his head and leant down and kissed Ronnie on the lips

Jack: of course not. Roxy rolled her eyes again and handed Stacy her change. Stacy smiled and lifted the drink and turned to Danielle who was stood looking at Ronnie in shock. Stacy nudge Danielle bringing her out of her trance

Stacy: come on Dan lets go and sit down before those two make me sick .Danielle nodded and followed Stacy to a seat in the corner of the pub. Every now and then Stacy would notice Danielle looked over to Ronnie

Stacy: why do you keep staring at her like that Dan. Danielle turned to face Stacy with a blank expression on her face.

Danielle: how could she do this to me Stac. Stacy looked at Danielle confused

Stacy: do what to you? What has she done now?

Danielle: how can she have another baby. How can she just replace me. How can she just replace her own daughter. Am her daughter.

Stacy: she's not replacing you Dan. She doesn't even know you exist she thinks your dead. She's having another baby what's the big deal people do it all the time it doesn't mean there replacing the children they've already had.

Danielle: she shouldn't have gave me away then should she. Then she would know ho I was. She gave me away to be raised by someone else all I've ever wanted was to be part of that family to feel like I belong and now she's going to have that baby and it's going to have everything I ever wanted just handed to it on a plate.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing this fic it means the world to me. They are very much appreciate. Reveal is very very soon guys hang in there lol

The next morning. Stacey and Danielle stood on the stall.

Stacey: I really cant believe your jealous of a baby that hasn't even been born yet Dan.

Danielle: am not jealous of that baby Stacey. It's just not fair that I had to grow up without my mum or my real family or anybody and that kid is going to come into this world and have all my family run around after it. There all going to be loving it and it should have been me. That kid is going to be a part of the family that I have always wanted to be part of and me and my baby we're pushed out into the cold none of them want us. None of them care about us.

Stacey: yeah your right your not jealous at all Danielle are you. I mean it's not actually the babies fault now is it. The baby never asked to be born and am sure if it had the choice it wouldn't chose to be born into the family.

Danielle: what's wrong with that family? Danielle said looking at Stacey shock surely her best friend wasn't slagging them off she knew how Danielle felt about them

Stacey: look at them Dan their a bunch of mindless thugs, they have no feeling for anyone but themselves, you should thank your self luck that you were put up for adoption you and your baby are better off without that lot of freaks and plus ever woman in that family's a slapper I mean looked at Ronnie she got pregnant at fourteen. It wouldn't surprise me if the baby that she's having wasn't even Jack's. Danielle looked at Stacey horrified

Danielle: how can you say that. She's my mother. Of course she's made mistakes who hasn't and yeah she did get pregnant a fourteen WITH ME. I was that baby Stac and if she didn't get pregnant at fourteen I wouldn't be here. She's not a slapper Stac of course the babies Jack's. I know you don't like them very much Stacey but their my family and I would appreciate it if you didn't speak about them like that. Danielle said shouting at Stacy. Stacy looked at Danielle shocked at her little outburst. Stacey was just about to speak when she noticed Ronnie and Jack walking towards them. Stacey smiled at Ronnie as Jack stopped walking in front of Danielle

Danielle: hi is everything okay am not late for the club am I. Danielle said looking down at her watch. Ronnie looked at Danielle and shock her head and smiled at her.

Ronnie: no I wanted to talk to you about the club actually. I just wanted to tell you not to bother coming down to the club today. I eh well we've got a doctors appointment so no one will be there to let you in. we'll still pay you of course.

Danielle: I can come down later in the afternoon when you get back if you like. Jack looked at Danielle and smiled and laughed lightly

Jack: don't you want a fully paid day off kid. Most people your age would jump at the chance Danielle looked across at Jack and shrugged her shoulders and looked away from Jack and back to Ronnie

Danielle: Please I like doing it. I don't mind coming down later any time you like. Danielle said practically begging Ronnie.

Ronnie: okay if it means that much to you then come down at about two o'clock okay. Danielle nodded and smiled at Ronnie and watched as Jack took hold of Ronnie;s hand and they walked away from them and out of the market across the square towards the doctors surgery

Danielle turned to looked at Stacey

Stacey: you know depending on how far gone Ronnie is. Your baby's uncle or aunty is going to be younger than it. I mean your so worked up about Ronnie having this baby you seem to have forgotten that the baby is going to be your kid brother or sister and it's going to be your babies Aunty or uncle. You actually share blood with that baby Dan.

Danielle: Stacey do you think Ronnie will hate me when she finds out that I didn't go through with the second part of the abortion. Stacey looked at Danielle and shrugged her shoulders.

Stacey: I don't know Dan. Tell her and then you will find out for sure wont you.

Half past one

Ronnie sat on the sofa of the club cuddled up to Jack as the both looked at the load of ultra sound images in Jack's hands

Jack: god I love you so much you know that don't you. I cant believe your fifteen weeks pregnant. To think our little baby was made on Christmas day. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled

Ronnie: yeah now its not only the worst day of my life it's also one of the best. Jack looked down at Ronnie sadly.

Jack: I know everything with Amy has been hard on you Ronnie and if I could make it that you were her mum that she was ours then I would. Ronnie looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: it doesn't matter now. We're going to have our own baby. We're going to be a family. This is the start of our Family. Ronnie said smiling happily at the scan image in her hand.

Jack: the start. How many kids do you want Ron? Jack said asking Ronnie quite scared at what her answer was going to be

Ronnie: I want two girls and a boy. Our three kids you and me. We're going to have the perfect little family. Ronnie said smiling up at Jack sweetly. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled back

Jack: yeah. Yeah we are. Now you just need to hurry up and grow a bump. Ronnie looked at Jack and screwed up her face

Ronnie: Why? Why would we want that to happen? Jack smiled and placed his arms around Ronnie's waist and let his hands rest on Ronnie's stomach.

Jack: cause I want to be able to looked at your growing bump and know that our baby is in there. I want to looked at you and be proud that the most beautiful women in the world is having my baby.


	15. Chapter 15

Two o'clock

Danielle walked down the stairs of the club and looked around noticing no one was around Danielle turned on her heels and headed for the office.

Danielle knocked on the office door and waited till she heard Ronnie's voice inside willing her to come into the office. Danielle pushed the office door open to see Ronnie sat at her desk with Jack sat on the edge of the desk looked at the scan picture. Ronnie looked across at Danielle and smiled.

Jack: right. You don't mind if I take this to dad do you. Ronnie turned to looked at Jack and shock her head.

Jack: and your sure you don't want to come.

Ronnie: am sure. Jack nodded and stood up and kissed Ronnie on the forehead

Jack: right well I'll see you before opening time yeah. Ronnie nodded and watched as Jack walked past Danielle and smiled at her. Ronnie turned back to looked at Danielle.

Danielle: can I have a look. Danielle asked signalling towards the ultra sound Ronnie nodded and watched as Danielle walked towards her. Danielle stopped walking in front of Ronnie and Ronnie held the ultra sound image out to Danielle. Danielle took the scan and smiled down at the image of the baby.

Danielle: Congratulations. Danielle said as she ran her thumb of the scan

Danielle: when are you due?

Ronnie: the first of October.

Danielle: that'll be nice you'll have your baby before Christmas. You can have a proper family Christmas. Ronnie looked at Danielle and gave her a small smiled.

Ronnie: suppose

Danielle: you don't sound very excited. Ronnie you do want the baby don't you. Ronnie looked at Danielle and nodded her head as her eyes filled with tears.

Ronnie: am sorry am just being stupid. Blame my hormones.

Danielle: what's the matter Ronnie? Ronnie took at deep breath and sighed closing her eyes as she did so.

Ronnie: am scared. Ronnie whispered just load enough for Danielle to hear. Danielle struggled to breath like she had been physically winded by Ronnie's words. Danielle looked at Ronnie and took a deep breath

Danielle: of what? Ronnie opened her eyes and lifted one of the ultra sound images off of the desk and looked at it.

Ronnie: am scared that someone will take my baby off of me like they did last time am scared someone will take this baby and it'll die like its sister. Danielle looked at Ronnie not sure how she should fell or what she should say. She was just sure that right now wasn't the right time to tell Ronnie the truth.

Danielle: but you put her up for adoption Ronnie no one else. Ronnie looked at Danielle and nodded

Ronnie: not willingly. I wanted to keep her. Sure I was only a kid and I knew it would be hard but I still wanted her. I wasn't allowed to keep her. I begged him so much. My dad he said I was just being selfish. That I had to realise that the baby was a real life human and not just a toy doll that I could get bored of. He said I would put shame on his family name. That I would be a terrible mum and I had no right to keep her because I was just a kid myself and no one would trust me to look after her. He said it wasn't fair if I wanted to ruin my own life then fine but he wasn't willing to let me ruin the life of an innocent child. Danielle closed her eyes as she took in this new information from her mother. Danielle opened her eyes again and looked down t Ronnie.

Danielle: for what its worth I think you would make a brilliant mum Ronnie. Ronnie smiled and stood up from her desk and dropped the ultra sound back down beside the others and reached over and touched Danielle's forearm

Ronnie: thanks. I better go and start bottling up. Ronnie said making her way out of the office leaving Danielle behind. Danielle looked down at the ultra sound picture and smiled

Danielle: am your big sister and am going to look after you. Danielle said slipping the ultrasound into her pocket.


	16. Chapter 16

Wasn't going to post today but thought I would since am in such a good mood

:D I passed my exams :D lol anyway thanks for all your lovely replies love them all :)

A while later Ronnie walked into the office and noticed Danielle cleaning the office every now and then Danielle would look over at the scan picture on Ronnie's desk. Ronnie looked at Danielle and walked into the room

Ronnie: Danielle am really sorry I didn't think. Danielle turned around to looked at Ronnie confused

Danielle: about what? Ronnie looked down at the scan photo on her desk then back up at Danielle

Ronnie: the abortion. I shouldn't have spoke to you earlier about how I was feeling . For a minute there I just totally forgot about the abortion. Danielle looked at Ronnie and shock her head.

Danielle: I like it when you talk to me. Ronnie looked at Danielle and shock her head

Ronnie: I shouldn't have done it though. It would have just brought back memories for you about the abortion am sorry. Danielle gulped and looked down at the stomach and then across to Ronnie.

Danielle: Ronnie I wanted to talk to you about that. Ronnie looked at across at Danielle and nodded her head

Ronnie: about the abortion? Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded her head quickly

Danielle: yeah. Please don't be angry at me. Please don't shout I wanted to tell you sooner but I didn't want you to be disappointed in me. Ronnie looked at Danielle confused. Danielle fidgeted with the cloth that was in her. Ronnie walked over to Danielle and took the cloth out of Danielle's hand and placed it down on Jack's desk and took hold of Danielle's hands and guided her over to the sofa as the both sat down next to each other Ronnie let go of Danielle's hands and looked across at her.

Ronnie: what's the matter? Do you regret it? Danielle looked at Ronnie and shrugged her shoulders

Danielle: I didn't have it Ronnie. I didn't get rid of my baby. Ronnie looked at Danielle shocked.

Ronnie: but I went with you Danielle. I saw you taking that pill.

Danielle: but don't you remember what the doctor said. She said it was the second pill that ended the pregnancy. The next day when I was getting ready to go back to the clinic with you I was going to do. I thought it was what I wanted but then you didn't come with me and I went with Stacy and we spoke and I thought about it and I realised that I couldn't do it. Ronnie looked at Danielle shocked

Ronnie: your pregnant? Danielle nodded and lifted her cleaning top and revealed a yellow vest that clung tightly to a small bump. Ronnie looked at it shocked that she hadn't noticed it before

Danielle: am sorry I didn't tell you Ronnie. are you angry. Ronnie looked back down at Danielle's bump and shock her head

Ronnie: am glad you didn't get rid of your baby Danielle I think your going to make a great mum. Is the baby okay you know with you taking the first pill. Danielle nodded and reached into her overall pocket and took out a scan and handed it to Ronnie. Ronnie looked down at it and smiled

Danielle: yeah everything is fine. The baby its due on the 25th of September. Our babies are going to be born around the same time. Ronnie looked at Danielle and smiled

Ronnie: maybe they'll be friends. Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded

Danielle: yeah maybe

Later that night Ronnie sat in the office of the club fiddling with a pen when Jack walked into the office and smiled at her walking over to her and planting a kiss on the head. Jack looked around the office then back to Ronnie

Jack: you been busy? Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie: I spent the day talking to Danielle. Jack looked at Ronnie and rolled her eyes

Jack: last week you didn't want to be in the same room as her.

Ronnie: I didn't know her last week did. I was wrong okay she's a good kid. She's having a baby Jack in September she's having a baby and she's going to be all on her own. She must be really scared. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled and nodded before walking away and heading towards his own desk.

Jack: I saw the Masood's earlier. When they were packing up their car before they left. they we're talking about wanting a quick sale for the house and well I kinda bought off of them.

Ronnie: you what? How can you just disappear for a few hours and then come home and bought a house. Why would you buy there house. Its huge?

Jack: for me you and the baby of course and a couple of spare rooms for Amy and Penny to come and stay.

Ronnie: and how are we going to afford that Jack. We've got a baby on the way. Babies cost money.

Jack: the moneys not a problem I can afford easily it's not a problem Ron. We can move in when ever we want. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie: I cant believe you bought a house with talking to me about it first.

Meanwhile at the Slaters. Danielle entered the house slamming the door closed behind her and rushing into the living room where Stacey was sat putting on her make up

Stacey: Dan am going down the club are you coming. Danielle looked at Stacey and shock her head

Danielle: I cant I've just seen Roxy. She's asked me to babysit Amy. I've just come back for my phone. Danielle said picking up her phone off of the table and placed her hand on her bump and rubbed it smiling.

Stacey: you can really notice that now cant you. Danielle nodded and headed for the door

Danielle: yeah you can. Oh and I told Ronnie. Danielle said slamming the door behind her as she left the flat.

A while later

Ronnie stood behind the bar of R n R with Jack wrapping his arms around her shoulders

Jack: I know it's out of the blue Ronnie but don't be grumpy yeah. Ronnie looked over her shoulder and smiled at Jack

Ronnie: am not I just don't think we need a house that big. Jack shrugged his shoulders and buried his head into Ronnie's neck. Jack looked up as he noticed a very drunk Stacey stumbled over to the bar

Jack: she's fast becoming our best customer. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled shrugging her shoulders and releasing her self from Jack's grip and headed off to serve Stacey

Ronnie: what can I get you then Stacey?

Stacey: Vodka and tonic. So how do you feel? Ronnie prepared the drink and looked at Stacey wondering what she meant

Ronnie: fine. Ronnie answer still confused as to why Stacey would care I mean after all Stacey hated Ronnie didn't she.

Stacey: I take it your still in shock. I thought you would have been with Danielle now that you know she's your daughter. It's a lot to take in though finding out that you have a daughter as well as grandchild on the way. I mean am glad you know now I wont have to see her staring at that stupid locket everyday I mean seriously Ronnie what were you thinking with that hair cut.

:O Stacey :O


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for everyone who replied they all mean so much to me. I found this part and the next few quite hard to write so hopefully they are okay this one is a bit boring but the others will be better well I hope they are anyway will try updating soon.

Ronnie looked across the bar at Stacey shocked at what she had just heard. Ronnie shock her head and Stacey and placed the drink down on the bar before walking away from Stacey feeling confused . Ronnie looked around the club feeling numb. It was like her head was empty like her brain has turned to mush. Like the world was going on around her and Ronnie didn't know what to do or how to feel. Did she really just hear what Stacey said but no it wasn't true it couldn't be. If Danielle was her daughter then surely Ronnie would know about it. Her daughter was dead Archie had told her and as evil as Archie was Ronnie was sure that he wouldn't lie about something like that. He just wouldn't

Ronnie walked into her office and closed the door behind her walking over to her desk just as Ronnie sat down she heard her phone vibrate in her bag sighing she lifted her phone out of her bag and read the text message from Roxy

Hi Ron I know you cant drink but I can drink for us both. am heading up town do you want to come. Dan's got Amy at the Vic please x

Ronnie sighed and shock her head and threw her phone down on to the desk and looked towards the office door when she heard it opening Ronnie sighed as she noticed Jack walk into the room not looking happy

Jack: why are you storming off in a huff Ron. It's done now I bought the house am sorry your upset I didn't tell you about it but its done now. It's not like we don't need the extra room do you know how much stuff babies need? Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie: obviously not I don't have any children do I Jack not like you. Am not in a mood about the house okay. Ronnie said sighing and shaking her head as her eyes filled with tears.

Ronnie: I don't know what to do Jack. It's all lies its got to be. Jack looked at Ronnie concerned and walked over to her placing a hand on her back and rubbing it as the tears escaped her eyes

Jack: what's wrong? You were fine until you spoke to Stacey what's she done to you.

Ronnie: nothing it's just something she said it doesn't matter. Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head as he watched Ronnie trying her best to stop the tears from falling. Jack sighed and heading for the office door

Ronnie: Jack where are you going?

Jack: am not having her upsetting you like this it's not good for our baby! am going to find out what this is all about? Jack said walking back into the main bar area and looking around till he spotted Stacey standing at the bar. Jack quickly walked over to her grabbing her arm and turning her around so that she was facing him. Stacey looked up at Jack giving him a dirty look.

Stacey: what do you want. I ain't done nothing you cant throw me out?

Jack: what did you say to Ronnie? Stacey looked at Jack and smiled happily

Stacey: I was just speaking to her about Danielle. I was asking her how she felt getting her daughter back as well as a grandchild. Look if Ronnie's not happy cause I was slagging her haircut in the picture in Dan's locket then she needs to get a life Jack. I mean have you seen it!

Jack: Ronnie's daughter's dead. How can Danielle be her daughter. Stacey looked at Jack shock

Stacey: you mean she didn't know. Danielle told me she told her. Jack looked at Stacey shocked

Jack: are you being serious? Stacey looked at Jack and nodded her head. Jack's eyes widened as he looked down at Stacey shocked before turning on his heels and made his way back into the office. When he walked into the office Jack noticed Ronnie still sat in the same position as she was when he left the office. Jack walked over to Ronnie's desk. Ronnie looked up at him when she became aware of his being in the room.

Jack: Ronnie. I've just spoke to Stacey. Ronnie looked at Jack and shocked her head contiguously as Jack looked at her

Ronnie: It's not true Jack. It cant be. Amy's dead. My Amy she's dead. Why would she say something like that. It's not funny. Ronnie looked up at Jack with tears rolling down her cheeks. Looking it Jack with a look in her eyes that was just begging Jack be able to take away all her pain.

Jack: Ronnie. Danielle told her it was true. Why would she do that if it wasn't true? She said Danielle has a locket with a picture of you in it. Ronnie looked up at Jack and nodded her head and wiped the tears from her eyes and looked up at Jack

Ronnie: Amy. When I gave her away I gave her a locket. The same as mine. Ronnie said looking down at her locket and reaching out and holding it in her hand and looking up at Jack.

Jack: how would she know about that Ronnie! Ronnie looked up at Jack and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: he wouldn't lie Jack. I know my dad he can be a horrible person but he wouldn't lie about that. He wouldn't lie about a little girl dying. My little girl dying. Ronnie said looking back down at her locket. Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head before standing up off of the desk.

Jack: come on. Ronnie looked up at Jack confused

Ronnie: where are we going Jack.

Jack: we're going to speak to Danielle. I think she is your daughter Ronnie and I want you to talk to her!


	18. Chapter 18

Ronnie and Jack walked hand and hand room R n R not uttering a word until the stopped outside the Vic. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head.

Ronnie: I cant do this Jack. It's not true. It's lies. How am I suppose to ask her something like that. How am I supposed to speak to her about this when she trusted me enough to speak to me about her past.

Jack: yeah Ronnie. She told you she was adopted maybe that's why. Maybe that was her way of trying yo tell you who she was. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head.

Ronnie: this is all going to end in tears. I cant upset her like that! She had enough pain in her life! What if he's here. I don't want to see him. He'll know am being stupid.

Jack: your not being stupid Ronnie and you ARE going to talk to Danielle. I'll come up with you and look after Amy in another room then you can talk to her without any distraction. Ronnie sighed heavily and nodded her head as Jack pushed the Vic doors open and squeezed Ronnie's hand tightly as he lead her into the pub. Jack looked across at Dawn and Tracey behind the bar and smiled over at them.

Jack: is Archie or Peggy or anyone around? Tracey looked over and Jack and Ronnie and shock her head

Tracey: no Peggy, Phil, Archie and Ben have gone to Sal's for the night something about having dinner they wont be back till tomorrow and Roxy's gone out. It's Just Danielle and Amy that are up there. Jack nodded and smiled

Jack: we're just going to go up stairs then. Tracey smiled and nodded at the couple and watched as Jack held tightly held on to Ronnie's hand and lead her towards the side door that lead to the Mitchell's living quarters. Tracey looked over to Dawn

Tracey: I wonder what's going on their then. Ronnie didn't look very with it.

Jack looked at Ronnie as tears feel down her cheeks Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled before reaching over and wiping away her tears before slowly pushing the living room door open. Ronnie let go of Jack's hand and stood in the hallway as Jack entered the living room. Danielle turned to look at Jack when the door opened then turned to look back at baby Amy who was lying in her arms smiling. Danielle smiled and looked back at Jack

Danielle: Hi. Is everything okay. Roxy did ask me to watch her. She did tell you didn't she? Danielle said letting the words stumble from her mouth as she began to panic. Jack looked at Danielle and smiled before nodding.

Jack: it's alright Danielle. I just I want to take Amy into another room you see Ronnie needs to speak to you and I don't want Amy in here when your talking. Danielle looked at Jack worried and nodded as she stood up and handed Amy over to Jack placing a small kiss on the small child's head. Danielle was just about to ask where Ronnie was when she noticed her standing in the hallway with a strange look on her face. Danielle gulped and watched as Jack walked out of the room with Amy in his arms. Jack paused for a minute at Ronnie giving her a reassuring smile and placing a small kiss on her lips before walking away. Ronnie sighed and watched from the hallway as Danielle stood in the living room watching her Ronnie took a deep breath and walked into the living room and closed the door behind her.

Danielle: I knew you would be angry. That's why your here ain't it your angry about me lying to you about the abortion. Ronnie turned around to face Danielle and shock her head

Ronnie: you didn't lie to me Danielle. You just didn't tell me. Am not angry about that. Am here to speak to you about something else. It's crazy really but Jack he wanted me to talk to you just to make sure. Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded

Danielle: okay. What is it. I'll help if I can. Ronnie sighed and stood at the side of the sofa as Danielle stood at the other side of the sofa staring back at Ronnie

Ronnie: Stacey. I spoke to Stacey. She..... she said you were my daughter Danielle. I know it's not true. I just................Ronnie stopped talking as she looked at Danielle and noticed what she was doing. Ronnie looked at Danielle shocked as Danielle's hand was clutching something around her neck

Ronnie: what's that. Danielle looked down at her hand and then back up to Ronnie as tears Rolled down Danielle's checks

Danielle: it's my locket. Danielle said in a soft childlike voice. Ronnie shock her head and rushed over to Danielle and moved Danielle's hand away from the locket she was clutching and gasped as she looked down at the locket around Danielle's neck it was exactly the same as hers. It was exactly the same as the one Ronnie had given away with her baby but then that could just be a coincidence couldn't it? Ronnie looked at the locket and then to Danielle's face.

Ronnie: can I open it? Danielle nodded at Ronnie not having the strength to answer Ronnie as the tears continued to roll down her checks but this time at a faster pace. Ronnie looked back and the locket and unhooked the clasp that was holding it closed. Ronnie closed her eyes for a minute before opening them again and opening the locket properly to reveal the picture of a fourteen year old Ronnie staring back at her. Ronnie bit down on her bottom lip as tears began to cascade there way down her checks as she looked up at Danielle

Ronnie: you're my Amy. Your my daughter. Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded. Ronnie let go of the locket quickly and stepped back from Danielle giving her back her personal space.

Ronnie: why didn't you tell me... how can that be your supposed to be dead. He told me you were dead. Ronnie said as she stepped back away from Danielle and shock her head as she tears continued to fall down her cheeks

Danielle: he lied to you Ronnie. Am real. Am here I have been for ages. Your my mum. I tried telling you but it always went wrong. I just decided that maybe it was better not to tell you because maybe you didn't want me anyway. I thought about it and I would rather be your friend and be able to talk to you about things and to be able be with rather that than tell you the truth and for me not to be able to speak to you ever again because you don't want me.


	19. Chapter 19

thanks for replying everyone :D

hope this part is okay :D

Ronnie looked across at Danielle shocked. Ronnie looked at Danielle and shock her head.

Ronnie: of course I wanted you Danielle. I always have! you knew how I felt about my baby I told you. Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded her head and wiped away the tears that were now flowing down her checks

Danielle: you also told me that your life would have been much better if you had have gotten rid of me too. That I was the biggest mistake of your life. Ronnie looked at Danielle shocked and shook her head as she sat down on the sofa and looked across at Danielle's

Ronnie: I didn't mean that Danielle. I just...giving you up was the worst mistake of my life. Letting him take you away from me. Ronnie stopped talking and sighed closing her eyes and trying the best to stop her tears from falling Ronnie's tears continued to flow down her cheeks until all that could be heard was Ronnie's heart retching sobs. Danielle looked down at Ronnie worriedly not knowing what to do Danielle made her way out of the living room and into the hall where she noticed Roxy's bedroom door open slightly. Danielle walked over to it and pushed the door open as she noticed Jack sitting on the bed looking down at Amy as she slept in her cot. Jack looked up at Danielle and smiled.

Danielle: I don't know what to do to calm her down! Jack looked at Danielle confused and stood up rushing past her and into the living room to see Ronnie still sat on the sofa in the same position with her head down sobbing into her hands. Jack sighed and rushed over to her and bent down in front of her pulling her into his arms. Ronnie looked at Jack and clung on to him tightly as she cried. Jack held Ronnie tightly and kissed the top of her head. After a few minutes Ronnie's sobbing had stopped and she looked up at Jack and then back over to Danielle who was stood watching them not knowing what to do next. Jack looked across at Danielle and smiled

Jack: god you look just like your mother. I never noticed how much before but it's quite scary. Danielle looked at Jack and smiled widely not just because Jack had said she looked like Ronnie. Danielle really couldn't see it herself Ronnie was so pretty and glamorous no that wasn't the only reason Danielle was smiling she was smiling because Jack was the first person that actually believed that Ronnie was her mother no questions asked or anything he just believed her. Ronnie looked across at Jack and then across to Danielle and was just about to speak when Amy was heard screaming from the next room Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled standing up and kissing her on the forehead and heading out of the room again. Ronnie looked at Danielle

Ronnie: come and sit down Danielle please. Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded before moving across the room and sitting next to Ronnie.

Ronnie: I cant believe this is happening. I thought you were dead. He told me you were dead! Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded her head

Danielle: I know its hard to believe Ronnie but I am your daughter. When I was born I was Amy Mitchell Mum and Dad changed my name once they adopted me. When mum died after my eighteenth I decided I wanted to find you but then I thought you wanted to find me too because when I contacted the adoption agency and they said you had contacted them too I thought I would get here and everything would be perfect. The first day I arrived you weren't even here you were in Ibiza. Then you came home and I wanted to tell you the truth but I just couldn't your just so beautiful and successful why would you want me as your daughter so I thought maybe I could get to know you and we could be like friends and then you would like me and then when you found out the truth you would be happy. It would be easier to tell you if we were like friends only it never worked out like that. Every time I tried with you. You pushed me away. It was only after Peggy and Archie's wedding you've been nice to me and I wanted to tell you the truth but I found out you were having a baby and it made it harder and then I lied to you about this to. Danielle said pointing to her own baby bump. Ronnie looked at Danielle and shock her head

Ronnie: you didn't lie Danielle you just didn't mention it. It doesn't matter. Am really sorry I never meant to push you away I never meant to treat you the way I did am sorry! Ronnie said looking at Danielle again as tears started to roll down her cheeks again

Ronnie: I don't know what you want me to do but I will do anything to make it up to you Danielle anything I can do and am sorry your upset about me having another baby I really am but there is nothing I can do to make you feel better about the baby. All I want is for us to be a family me you Jack and our babies. Ronnie said reaching over and placing her hand on Danielle's baby bump Danielle looked down at Ronnie's hand on her baby bump and nodded her head and looked up at Ronnie with tears filling her eyes and nodded her head again

Danielle: I want that to Ronnie. I just want you to be there for me. I want to come home for a hard day at work and for you to be there so I can complain about it, I want you to reassure me when I tell you how scared I am about having this baby, I want you to be there to hold my hand when I have this baby I want you to be my babies nan. I want to be able to tell everyone that your my mum but most of all all I want is for you just to be my mum.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for replying everyone here's the next part hope its okay :D

Ronnie looked at Danielle and smiled happily before nodding

Ronnie: I can do that I can be your mum. I'll do whatever you want me to do. I would do anything to make you happy Danielle. Ronnie said looking at Danielle again Danielle looked back at Ronnie smiling happily.

Sure a lot of people would think she was crazy for just forgiving Ronnie after everything she had done to her but Ronnie was Danielle's mother and she couldn't help loving her even if she wanted too and anyway after spending the last couple of weeks getting to know Ronnie Danielle was sure that she had seen a new side to Ronnie. The nice side of her,the caring side that not many other people had ever got to see.

Ronnie: since you know am your mum and everything can I. Ronnie paused for a minute nervous about what she was about to say. Ronnie took a deep breath and decide just to go for it and ask Danielle I mean what was the worst that could happen.

Ronnie: can I give you a hug? Ronnie asked as she start to fell really nervous as to what Danielle's answer was going to be. Danielle looked at Ronnie and grinned widely before nodding her head. Ronnie smiled and leant forward and took Danielle into her arms. They sat like that for a few minutes just holding onto each other as Ronnie played with Danielle's hair and took in the scent of her newly found daughter's shampoo taking in that sweet honey scented smell. A few minutes later Danielle pulled away from their embrace and looked up at Ronnie.

Danielle: I am sorry you know. I know I should have told you. Ronnie looked at Danielle and shock her head.

Ronnie: it doesn't matter. None of it matters any more. You here now that's all that matters. Danielle looked down at her baby bump and nodded her head and looked up at Ronnie and smiled.

Danielle: can we start again Ronnie. lets just forget everything that's happened and just start again. You know a fresh start. Ronnie looked at Danielle and smiled before nodding her head.

Ronnie: that sounds like a good idea to me! Ronnie said smiling again and looking down at Danielle's bump and looked at it shocked before looking back up at Danielle's face still wearing the shocked expression on her face.

Ronnie: oh my god your having a baby. Danielle looked at Ronnie and laughed

Danielle: so are you Ronnie! Ronnie looked at Danielle and nodded her head

Ronnie: but that's my grandchild. My daughter and my grandchild. Ronnie said proudly placing her hand on Danielle's hand and smiling. Ronnie and Danielle sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Ronnie turned around when she heard the living room door creaking Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled happily Danielle watched this and smiled she could tell just by the way they looked at each other that Ronnie and Jack really loved each other. Jack looked back at Ronnie and smiled happy to see her with a genuine smile on her face for the first time in a long time

Jack: is it okay if I come in? Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded her head as he walked into the room and sat on the edge of the sofa next to Ronnie and smiled across at Danielle's

Jack: your full of surprises you ain't you. I couldn't believe it when Stacey told me. Danielle looked at Jack and nodded her head

Danielle: she should never have told you like that it wasn't fair. Ronnie looked at Danielle and shock her head and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: it doesn't matter.

Jack: I still cant believe it your just so quite and kind and friendly how could be Ronnie's daughter it doesn't make sense. Danielle looked at Jack and laughed as Ronnie looked at him shocked and scowled at him pretending to be in a huff with him. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled lovingly at her causing Ronnie to smile back at him even if she did try to hide it from them both Danielle and Jack saw the smiled playing on her lips.

Jack: so what colour is your room going to be then you can have any colour you want expect orange or your mothers favourite black! Ronnie and Danielle both looked at Jack confused

Danielle: what are you talking about Jack? Danielle said looking at Jack as though he was crazy

Jack: well you are going to move in to number 41 with me and your mum ain't you? Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled widely

Danielle: Really! You want me to live with you two. Jack looked at Danielle and nodded his head happily

Jack: yeah of course your part of the family now. This is our family. Jack said as he pretended to draw a circle around him Ronnie and Danielle with his finger. Danielle looked up at Ronnie and smiled happily however Ronnie's mind seemed occupied by something else. Ronnie turned to looked at Jack with a vacant expression on her face

Ronnie: why cant she have orange or black. Danielle looked at Ronnie and laughed as Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head before turning to look at Danielle

Jack: just ignore her Danielle she's in shock she's not normally this slow. Well maybe sometimes she is! What did I tell you Ronnie you kept having a go at me earlier about buying number 41 in a right huff you were! And I was right wasn't I. didn't I tell you we needed that house. We needed more room I told you. Ronnie looked at Jack scowling angrily

Ronnie: I wasn't in a huff! And it doesn't work like that Jack you still shouldn't of bought that house without speaking to me about it first. Your not just going to get away with it you know.

Jack: god stop moaning woman it worked out for the best didn't it. I really don't know what her problem is Dan it's not everyday someone just gives her a house. Ronnie looked at Jack shocked and then smiled at him.

Jack: yeah I thought that might change your mind when you found out that I put the house in your name and not mine.

Ronnie: am still not happy with you Jack. Jack looked at Danielle and raised his eyebrows

Jack: why doesn't that surprise me darling. Jack said reaching over and kissing Ronnie's head.

Ronnie: and Jack don't ever call me woman again. Danielle looked across at Ronnie and Jack and smiled happily sure loads of normal teenagers might have been annoyed that her mother and her mother's boyfriend where sitting next to her and bickering with each other but Danielle was loving it. This is how her life should have been from the very start. Now as Danielle looked at Ronnie and Jack she could just imagine how her life would be from now on. Danielle sat dreaming of living at number 41 with Ronnie and Jack and their babies when they were born that is. Danielle imagined snuggling up with her mother on the sofa watching a film as Ronnie and Danielle's babies slept upstairs together and Jack being Jack was in the kitchen making them dinner sure that's not what most men would be doing but in Danielle's dream that is what Jack would be doing because Danielle knew Jack would do anything for Ronnie because he loved her just like Danielle loved her too. Danielle loved Ronnie Mitchell. Ronnie Mitchell the ice queen of Walford was Danielle's mother and they were all going to live happily ever after. Weren't they?


	21. Chapter 21

A while later Ronnie and Danielle were lying at either end of the sofa with there feet curled up and meeting in the middle in the living room watching the TV as Jack sat on the chair across from them with his eyes closed. Jack opened his eyes and looked across at Ronnie

Jack: when do you think that sister of yours is likely to get home Ron. Ronnie turned away from the TV and looked at the clock which read half two then turned to Jack and shrugged she shoulders

Ronnie: she's probably at R and R you know what Roxy's like when she gets a drink in her. Go through to my old room if you want. We can just stay here tonight. Ronnie said standing up off of the sofa and stretching. Ronnie looked around the room and her eyes feel onto a photo of Archie Ronnie's eyes widened as she looked at the photo her eyes quickly filled with tears. Jack and Danielle watched as Ronnie walked across to the picture and picked it up and smashed it against the side of the unit until the glass smashed.

Jack: Ronnie. What are you doing? Ronnie turned to look at Jack and shock her head and made her way over to the window and slid it open and threw the photo frame out of the window. Jack looked at Ronnie shocked but decided it was probably best not to say anything to her. Ronnie slammed the window closed again. Ronnie turned to look at Jack

Ronnie: go through if you want. Jack nodded and stood up and walked over to Ronnie and kissed her on the forehead and turning to look at Danielle.

Jack: goodnight kid. Danielle looked up at Jack and smiled as he walked out of the room. A few minutes later Danielle sat in the living room as Ronnie stood at the side of the sofa.

Ronnie: am just going to go to the loo. Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded and watched as she left the room. Ronnie walked down the hall towards the bathroom and stopped when she heard Jack's voice

Jack: are you okay. Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded her head as her eyes filled with tears again Jack sighed and walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

Jack: it's alright darling. Everything is going to be alright Ron. Ronnie clung tightly on to Jack and nodded her head against his

Ronnie: why did he do it Jack. How is this supposed to work! Jack rubbed Ronnie's back as she cried. Ronnie looked at Jack. Jack looked down into Ronnie's eyes he had to admit it hurt looking into her eyes seeing the pain and sadness in her beautiful blue eyes killed Jack and if he was honest he would do anything in his power to take away that pain.

Jack: come on lets give your face a wash you're daughter's in there and we don't want her knowing you've been crying now do we. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head and aloud Jack to lead her into the bathroom. A few minutes later Ronnie and Jack walked out of the bathroom and heard the sound of a very drunk Roxy making her way up the stairs. Roxy stopped at the top of the stairs and looked across at Ronnie and Jack. Roxy noticed the tear stains on Ronnie's cheeks and rushed over to them and roughly pushed Jack away from Ronnie.

Roxy: what have you done to her. Roxy said as she put her arm around Ronnie and tried to lead her away only for Ronnie to shove her off.

Ronnie: he hasn't done anything to me. Roxy looked between Ronnie and Jack and then back to Ronnie.

Roxy: you've been crying. Is Amy okay I left her with Danielle. Has she hurt her has something happened to Amy. Roxy asked as her eyes started to fill with tears. Ronnie looked at Roxy shocked and shock her head.

Ronnie: Danielle wouldn't do that. She would never hurt Amy she loves her. Roxy looked at Ronnie confused

Roxy: Ronnie what's going on. Ronnie turned to looked at Jack and then back to Roxy.

Ronnie: Roxy come in the living room and we can talk. Me and Jack are going to stay here. Jack's going to be now anyway. Jack nodded and looked between the sisters before leaning over and planting a soft kiss on Ronnie's lips and walking away and heading towards Ronnie's old bedroom and closing the door behind him.

Roxy: Ron? Ronnie looked back at Roxy and nodded and walked towards her and dragged her into the kitchen and closing the door behind him.

Ronnie: Amy. You remember Amy? Roxy looked at Ronnie confused

Roxy: of course I remember Amy Ronnie she's my daughter. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shock her head as the tears began to fill in her eyes again

Ronnie: not your Amy. My Amy. Roxy looked at Ronnie confused before nodding her head.

Ronnie: Dad said she was dead. He lied Roxy! Roxy's eyes widened in shock as she looked at Ronnie.

Roxy: no Ronnie. He wouldn't lie about something like that Ron. Why would you think that.

Ronnie: because she's sat through there. Ronnie said pointing towards the living room.

Ronnie: she's got he locket and everything Rox. She contacted the agency and they told her we were here. She been here for ages Roxy. Ronnie said bursting down into tears. Roxy looked at Ronnie and rushed over to her and wrapped her arms around her and held her sister tightly.

Roxy: calm down Ronnie it's not good for the baby! Ronnie pulled back from Roxy and shock her head

Ronnie: my babies in the living room that's the only baby that matters. Roxy looked at Ronnie shocked but decided it was better not to say anything to her it was clear Ronnie was upset and Ronnie and Roxy having an argument wasn't going to help the situation.

Ronnie: you don't believe me Roxy do you. Roxy looked at Ronnie and shrugged her shoulders.

Roxy: I just don't think dad would lie about something like that Ronnie. Ronnie looked at Roxy angrily

Ronnie: go and see for yourself Roxy she's sitting through there now. Roxy looked at Ronnie and shrugged her shoulders and left the kitchen and went to open the living room door expecting the living room to be empty Roxy was shocked to see Danielle sitting on the sofa. Roxy walked in and made her way over to Danielle stopping when she noticed Danielle clutching something around her neck

Roxy: Danielle! Danielle turned around quickly to looked a Roxy realising her locket from her hand as she did so and allowing it to swing around her neck again. Roxy looked down at the necklace and then to Danielle's face

Roxy: she was telling the truth. You're Ronnie's daughter! Danielle looked at Roxy and nodded as her eyes filled with tears. Roxy watched Danielle as the tears fell down her cheeks before rushing over to her and holding her tightly in her arms as they both cried. Roxy turned around as she heard Ronnie crying in the doorway

Roxy: Come here you. Ronnie looked at Roxy and Danielle before she quickly rushed over and sat down on the sofa next to them as Roxy cuddled into Danielle at one side and Ronnie at the other all trying to comfort each other as they cried.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for replying hope people are still wanting to read this ?

The next morning

Jack woke up in Ronnie's old bedroom and turned around in the bed expecting to see Ronnie lying next to him but only to find the space next to him empty. Jack sat up in the bed and got dressed before walking out of the room. Jack stood in the hallway for a minute when he heard Amy crying. Jack smiled and headed towards Roxy's bedroom noticed the door was open slightly Jack looked inside to see Roxy's bed empty. Jack stepped into the room and looked down at Amy in the cot. Amy instantly stopped crying. Jack smiled down at his daughter and reached into the cot and lifted her out of it.

Jack: I think we've been abandoned kid! Jack whispered to Amy as he walked out of the room and headed towards the living room. Jack slowly pushed the living room door open and smiled at the sight before him. Ronnie Roxy and Danielle all lay squished up next to each other on the sofa. The TV was on and it was obvious that they had been watching a DVD because of the DVD menu showing up on the TV. Amy looked down at the three blonde on the sofa and laughed Jack smiled and leant over and turned the TV off and walked over to the window and pulled the curtains closed making the room darker. Amy looked around the room again and laughed again. Jack looked down at Amy and smiled before placing his finger over her lips.

Jack: sssh baby the girls are sleeping. Come on daddy will get your bottle. Jack said tiptoeing out of the living room and closing the living room door closed behind him and heading off into the kitchen with baby Amy.

A while later

Jack sat at the kitchen table in the Vic with baby Amy in his arms when Ronnie walked into the room looked exhausted. Ronnie stepped into the kitchen and closed the door behind her and yawned before smiling at Jack.

Jack: how are you feeling babe. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled again before leaning over and kissing him on the lips softly and then sitting down on the chair next to him and reaching over and taking his hand into hers.

Ronnie: tired! Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled before turning back to baby Amy who was sat on the table in his arms looking across at Ronnie. Ronnie smiled at Amy and stuck her tongue out at her Ronnie laughed as Amy copied her and stuck her tongue out too. Ronnie smiled at Amy and reached over and touched her head playing with Amy's hair. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled sadly he knew exactly what she was thinking. She was thinking what Danielle was like at that age. Jack could tell she was getting upset again and decided to change the subject.

Jack: you didn't come to bed last night! Ronnie took her hand away from Amy and looked at Jack and shock her head.

Ronnie: no it took I while for Roxy to get her head around everything and well when she did it was after five and I didn't want to disturb you so we watched a DVD only I must have feel asleep. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled as the kitchen door open and Roxy walked in dragging Danielle behind her. Roxy smiled at Amy and lifted her out of Jack's arms. Ronnie let go of Jack's hand and turned to look at Danielle.

Ronnie: how are you feeling Dan. Danielle looked at Ronnie and smiled

Danielle: Tired. Ronnie looked at Danielle and smiled

Ronnie: come and sit down. Danielle nodded and sat down in the seat next to Ronnie. The kitchen feel silent all apart from the sound of Amy talking to herself in her own little baby language. Roxy walked over and sat in the chair between Danielle and Jack and looked across at Ronnie smiling widely. Ronnie looked at Roxy knowing she was after something.

Ronnie: what?

Roxy: Ronnie make us some breakfast am starving and so is Amy and so is Danielle and Danielle's baby is too and so is your baby and well no one really cares if Jack's hungry he can starve. Danielle looked at Roxy shocked as Jack laughed at her expression

Jack: you'll get used to her Danielle. She's always like that. She's selfish. Roxy looked at Jack and shock her head

Roxy: no am not Ronnie and Danielle are pregnant then need to eat you know. Jack looked across at Roxy and nodded

Jack: yeah they do so why don't you make them breakfast and stop being lazy.

Roxy: why don't you do it. Ronnie being pregnant is your fault anyway so it should be you that's running around after her. Jack smiled and stood up and stood behind Ronnie and leant down and kissed her lovingly on the lips

Jack: fine I'll make Ronnie's breakfast and Danielle's too cause she's Ronnie's daughter and Amy's cause she's my daughter but you can starve and for your information Roxanne its no ones fault Ronnie's pregnant both me and Ronnie quite enjoyed making our baby. Ronnie's eyes widened in shock and her mouth hung open in shock. Roxy and Danielle looked at Ronnie's shocked expression and laughed as Ronnie's cheeks started to redden. Roxy leant over the table and batter under Ronnie's chin with the back of her hand

Roxy: close your mouth Veronica we don't want you catching any flies.

A while later after breakfast.

Jack: right if you ask me since I made breakfast I think Roxy should do the dishes.

Ronnie: sounds good to me. Jack smiled at Ronnie and looked over at Danielle

Jack: what do you think Danielle? Danielle looked to her side to see Roxy looking at her and shaking her head. Danielle looked at Roxy and smiled

Danielle: yeah it sounds fair to me. Roxy looked at Danielle shocked

Roxy: oi, your not supposed to agree with him am you aunty your suppose to agree with me. Jack looked at Roxy and laughed

Jack: of course she can agree with me Roxy. You might be her aunty but am her mum's boyfriend. Am her new brother or sisters dad.

Roxy: so am related by blood your not. Ronnie looked between Roxy and Jack and sighed and threw her head back to look at the celling

Ronnie: god you to are so annoying. Danielle looked at Ronnie and laughed however the happiness and messing about atmosphere that was in the room soon came to a halt when the kitchen door opened and Archie walked into the room and smiled at them all. Archie held up the photograph of him that Ronnie had threw out the window.

Archie: anyone want to tell me how this got outside into the market and why is she her. Archie said pointing across the room to Danielle.


	23. Chapter 23

Ronnie looked at Archie angrily there wasn't enough words in the world to describe how much she hated that man right now. Ronnie turned away from Archie just looking at him made her feel physically sick. Roxy looked at Ronnie and then to Danielle as they all sat in silence. Archie looked around the room waiting for an answer .

Archie: well? Roxy looked at Archie and shock her head angrily

Roxy: you don't have a clue do you! Well guess what dad you're lies have finally caught up with you. Archie looked around the room at them all. Danielle sat with her head down looking at the floor. Roxy was looking at him and he could see the anger and hatred in her face. Ronnie was sat looking at Jack and shaking her head at him trying to convince Jack not to do anything stupid. Ronnie looked across at Jack and turned to Danielle.

Ronnie: Jack how about you take Danielle across to have a look at number 41 take Amy and Roxy with you. Roxy and Jack both turned to look at Ronnie and shock there heads.

Jack: am not leaving you here with him Ronnie. Archie looked down at Jack and laughed

Archie: why not what am I going to do to her Jack she's my daughter. now does anyone want to tell me what am supposed to have done! Ronnie looked at Jack again

Ronnie: Please Jack! Nothings going to happen aunty Peg and Phil are here. Jack looked at Archie and then to Ronnie and nodded before turning to looked at Roxy and Danielle and Amy

Jack: come on then girls. Roxy looked at Ronnie before standing up and heading towards the kitchen door. Roxy turned to look at her dad

Roxy: if you lay on finger on her I'll kill you! Roxy said holding tightly on to Amy and barging past her father. Danielle stood up off of her chair and stopped next to Ronnie

Danielle: Ronnie? Danielle whispered Ronnie's name it was obvious from just her voice that she was nervous about leaving Ronnie alone with Archie Ronnie looked up and Danielle and smiled

Ronnie: go with Jack yeah. I will come and find you when am finished here yeah! I'll be okay sweetie. Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded her head and followed Jack out of the kitchen and out of the pub. Ronnie stood up from her seat and pushed past Archie and walked into the living room with Archie following. Archie closed the living room door and turned to look at Ronnie.

Archie: well come on then V tell me what am supposed to have done this time? Ronnie turned to look at her dad and smiled and shock her head.

Ronnie: dad do you remember when you got that letter about Amy dying! Where was her funeral. Where is her grave dad? Archie looked at Ronnie as tears filled her eyes Archie sighed and shock his head before looking at his daughter.

Archie: do you really think its a good idea bringing all of this up again Veronica you've moved on. You should just let it all go get on with your life with Jack and let the baby rest in peace. she's gone. She's dead and she cant come back no matter how much you want her to darling. You're having a new baby you don't need Amy she's dead Veronica forget about her and considerate on this new baby. Ronnie looked at Archie and shock her head as she started to get annoyed with Archie.

Ronnie: I cant do that I cant just give up on my daughter. This new baby will never replace my daughter. My Amy. I know you lied about her being dead. I know she's still alive Archie!

Archie: Archie don't call me Archie Veronica am your father. Ronnie looked at Archie and smiled slightly glad that her calling him Archie had gotten to him.

Ronnie: your not my dad! What sort of dad are you. Your an evil, evil little man that lied about his granddaughter dying. What did you think you would gain out of telling me she was dead. Archie looked at Ronnie and shrugged his shoulders

Archie: I did it for you V. everything I have ever done has been for you. You know that Veronica. You need to moved on and forget about that little brat. Ronnie looked at Archie shocked.

Ronnie: So your not denying that you lied about her being dead then not that there is much point in you lying now anyway because I know it was all lie. I know my little girl is still alive. You see Danielle. Danielle's my daughter. she's my little girl. The little girl that you made me give away and then you lied about her being dead. She's been here all this time and you made me believe she was dead. Archie looked at Ronnie shocked how could Danielle be Ronnie's daughter how could she have been there for so long and he hadn't worked it out.

Ronnie: You tried to ruin my life well guess what it didn't work. I have my daughter back and am going to make sure that everyone knows what your like. You're going to end up alone no one will want you here once they find out what you've done. You're going to die all alone with no one to love you, with no one to hold your hand when you die. Roxy knows what you've done she knows you lied about my baby being dead and she wants nothing more to do with you. She doesn't want you anywhere near Amy. You've lost Archie.

Archie looked at Ronnie angrily before rushing over to her and grabbing her around the throat and roughly shoving her up against the wall. Archie looked down at Ronnie and smiled happily

Archie: I never lose Veronica you know that. Archie said as he tighten his grip around Ronnie's throat. Ronnie face went red as she struggled to breath feeling Archie tighten his grip around her throat Ronnie struggled to breath as the living room door opened and Peggy Phil and Ben walked in Peggy looked at Archie shocked

Phil: what the hell are you doing get off her. She's pregnant get your hands off of her. Phil said pounced at Archie pushing him off of Ronnie but it was too and Ronnie fell to the floor.


	24. Chapter 24

A while later

Ronnie opened her eyes and looked around her surprised to see that she was lying in a hospital bed. Ronnie looked to her side to see Danielle sitting in the chair next to the bed holding on to Ronnie's and concentrating on Ronnie's hand. Danielle sat twirling the ring that was on Ronnie's finger around and around. Ronnie watched Danielle for a whle and smiled before bending the finger that Danielle was playing with. Danielle instantly looked up at Ronnie and smiled

Danielle: your awake! are you okay? How are you feeling? Ronnie looked at Danielle and nodded her head and lifted her hand to her neck felling the discomfort she had in it.

Ronnie: what happened? Danielle looked at Ronnie and shrugged her shoulders.

Danielle: Archie tried to strangle you and you collapsed cause you couldn't breath. If Phil and Peggy didn't turn up when they did he could have killed you. The Doctor said you collapsed because it was something to do with a lack of oxygen. Ronnie looked at Danielle and nodded her head and smiled as she noticed Jack push the room door open and walk into the room and hang a cup of coffee over to Danielle. Jack smiled happily when he noticed Ronnie was awake and walked around the other side of the bed and leant over and softly kissed Ronnie on the lips and placed his hand on her forehead and moving the hair out of her eyes.

Jack: how are you feeling? Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded her head and smiled up at him Ronnie looked down at her stomach and her smile disappeared.

Ronnie: am okay! is the baby okay? Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled and nodded his head

Jack: the baby is absolutely fine. The midwife was in earlier we got to listen to the babies heartbeat and everything didn't we Danielle. Danielle looked up from her cup of coffee and looked at Ronnie and nodding her head.

Danielle: yeah it was weird. Ronnie looked at Danielle and laughed.

Ronnie: when can I go home? Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled.

Jack: you are aloud to leave after you've had a scan just to make sure there is definitely nothing wrong with the baby.

Ronnie: where's Archie? Jack looked at Ronnie his blood boiled even at the sound of that man's name not only had he hurt Ronnie but he could have seriously hurt their unborn child too. If they never saw that man again it would be too soon.

Jack: he's gone Ronnie. He wont be back he's not that stupid.

A few hours later

Ronnie, Jack and Danielle stepped into number 41 and closed the door. Ronnie looked around the house as her eyes widened

Ronnie: I think we really need to redecorate. Don't you Dan. Danielle looked across at Ronnie's disgusted expression towards the wallpaper and nodded.

Jack: funny I knew you would say that! You can decorate however you want Ron. I know you like that sort of thing. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled before looking towards the stairs

Ronnie: am going to look around upstairs! Do you want to come Danielle? Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded her head following Ronnie up the stairs. Ronnie walked into a bedroom at the end of the corridor and smiled turning to Danielle

Ronnie: this could be your room you know! Danielle looked around the room and nodded Ronnie was right this house badly needed redecorating Mrs Masood's still was quite old fashioned and it was quite different.

Ronnie: you do want to move in don't you? Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded her head again

Danielle: yeah course! Ronnie smiled and looked around the room and touching one of the walls

Ronnie: so what are we thinking in the terms of colours then? Danielle looked at Ronnie and shrugged her shoulders

Danielle: my favourite colours lilac! Ronnie looked at Danielle and smiled happily

Ronnie: if you want that you can have it! You can have whatever you want. Danielle looked at Ronnie and laughed

Danielle: expect from orange or black. Danielle looked at Ronnie and laughed Ronnie looked at Danielle and smiled.

Ronnie: don't listen to Jack if you want orange or black you can have it you know it's not up to him am the boss. Danielle looked at Ronnie and laughed this whole situation made her feel quite strange. This was it she was standing in her soon to be new home with her mum it all felt so unreal. Ronnie looked across at Danielle concerned

Ronnie: Danielle this is what you want isn't it. If it isn't I would understand. I don't want to rush you into anything and if your not ready for this it can wait. I can wait. I don't want you to do something that your not entirely happy with. Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded her head

Danielle: I do want to move in. it's just so strange. Yesterday you didn't even know who I was and now am moving in with you. It's just I've dreamt about this for months and now its happening. I cant wait. I wanted to be part of your family for so long and now I can be. Danielle looked at Ronnie and smiled widely

Ronnie: I've dreamt about this for twenty years. Danielle looked at Ronnie and smiled happily.

Danielle: we're going to be a family. Ronnie looked over at Danielle and nodded her head happily.

Ronnie: we sure are darling and nothing is ever going to come between us again. Never.


	25. Chapter 25

a week later.

Ronnie and Danielle lay on the sofa in their new home watching Dirty Dancing when the doorbell rang. Ronnie looked across at Danielle and handed her the bowl of popcorn before sitting up and heading off into the hallway to answer the door. Ronnie pulled the door open and smiled at Roxy who was carrying Amy as well as some other bag. Ronnie reached over and took Amy out of Roxy's arms and moved to the side allowing Roxy in.

Roxy: hi sis is Danielle in! Ronnie looked at Roxy and nodded her head towards the living room. Roxy walked into the newly decorated living room and smiled at Ronnie who walked in after her.

Roxy: wow I like this sis you have been busy. Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled sitting back down on the sofa next to Danielle

Ronnie: yeah well I have been working hard! Danielle looked across at Ronnie and pulled a face and burst out laughing.

Danielle: no she hasn't. she just sits here and gives orders. Jack's done it all! he had Max and Bradley around all weekend doing the decorating. Ronnie's hardly moved from this sofa for the last week unless its to go upstairs to the bathroom or to bed. Ronnie looked across at Danielle shocked

Ronnie: oi you! I organised dinner and I made you that popcorn. Danielle looked at Roxy and nodded her head lifting a piece of popcorn out the bowl out popping it into her mouth.

Danielle: that's true! she stood up and walked over to the phone and dialled for a pizza for dinner but only because Jack was complaining about wanting some dinner before he went down the club and she did make the popcorn she shoved the bowl in the microwave not bad for about a week is it. Ronnie looked at Danielle shocked and scowled at her daughter as Roxy looked between them laughing.

Ronnie: you can talk I don't actually remember you moving off of the sofa since you brought you're stuff over from Stacey's and anyway am aloud to relax that's why Jack's here. Danielle looked at Ronnie and laughed

Danielle: I actually feel really sorry for Jack he's been running about after Ronnie all week. Ronnie scowled and picked up the cushion and threw it at Danielle.

Ronnie: not just me he's been running about after you too lazy bones. Are you listening to her Amy. You're cousin Danielle is being nasty to me. Yes she is. Ronnie said looking at Amy and smiling as she laughed away happily in Ronnie's arms.

Roxy: I really like this house now its so nice amazing what a bit of wallpaper or paint can do ain't it.

Danielle nodded her head and looked at Ronnie with Amy.

Danielle: can I hold her once your finished hogging her. Ronnie looked at Danielle and stuck her tongue out at her before leaning down and kissing Amy on the head and passing her over to Danielle. Ronnie turned to look at Roxy

Ronnie: yeah it does look good. They've worked hard. Just the bathroom and the en suite and the spare room and the nursery to do and no matter what my daughter might think I have been working hard. I had to decided on what colours to do! How's things at the Vic?

Roxy: yeah not bad aunty Peg is a bit upset she ain't seen you two in a week. She keeps having a go at Jack whenever she sees him. She feels really bad about not listening to you about Dad. She wants to make it up to you Ron. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shock her head.

Ronnie: I doesn't matter. Nothing matters any more. Ronnie said smiling and looking at Danielle and Amy as the played peek a boo together on the sofa. Roxy looked at Ronnie shock

Roxy: who are you and what have you done with my sister. You know the control freak! Ronnie looked at Roxy and scowled angrily

Ronnie: am not a control freak. Roxy arched her eyebrows and smiled

Roxy: sure you not! anyway I brought all your junk over from the Vic Ronnie. I so needed my space back. Oh my god the really reason I came over anyway I bought something on the market for you both well it's not actually for you but you know what I mean. Roxy said leaning over and lifting one of her bags up off of the floor and pulled out two tiny baby dresses one in pink and the other in purple.

Roxy: how cute is this and if only one of you have a girl then you can have both. Ronnie looked at Roxy and laughed

Ronnie: Roxy what if we both have boys? Roxy screwed up her face and looked at Ronnie shocked that she would even consider that fact.

Roxy: then you and Jack will just have to have another one and fast. Ronnie looked at Roxy shocked

Ronnie: am not a baby machine you know Roxy. What do you expect me to do keep having babies till you get a girl so it can wear those dresses. Roxy looked at Ronnie and nodded her head happily

Roxy: I knew you would understand sis. of course that's what I expect you to do I've bought them now and you cant stop having kids until I have another niece so I can put these dresses to some use because I think its safe to say they wont fit Danielle. Ronnie looked at Roxy shocked and shock her head and was just about to say something when the front door slammed shut and Jack walked into the living room. Jack smiled down at Ronnie.

Jack: evening ladies! Danielle looked at Jack and smiled before turning to look at Ronnie and holding Amy out to her.

Danielle: Amy going to go to daddy. pass her to Jack. Danielle said handing Amy over to Ronnie. Ronnie smiled at Amy and passed her up to Jack. Jack took Amy and sat on the edge of the sofa next to Ronnie. Ronnie looked up at Jack and smiled. Jack smiled back and leant down and placed a soft kiss on Ronnie's lips before turning back to Amy

Ronnie: Jack. You know am not a control freak don't you. Jack looked back at Ronnie as his eyes widened as he sat thinking for a minute

Jack: of course your not darling. Jack said stroking the hair out of Ronnie's eyes. Roxy and Danielle looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Later that night

Ronnie walked into her bedroom and closed the door behind her to see Jack sat on the end of the bed. Ronnie smiled and walked over to him and leaning against him before leaning down and kissing him.

Jack: what did Roxy want earlier?

Ronnie: she brought my stuff over from the Vic. Oh and she bought these two dresses for the babies. I tell you Jack this baby better be a girl cause Roxy's got me popping out kids till we have a girl. Jack looked at Ronnie and laughed.

Jack: well Miss Mitchell you might be in luck there I've got a good track record for having little girls. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled

Ronnie: would it bother you if we had a girl? I mean you've already Penny and Amy ain't you! Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head

Jack: course not. Four daughter's sounds perfect to me! Ronnie looked at Jack confused

Ronnie: Four?

Jack: yeah there would be the baby if that was a girl, Amy, Penny and Danielle. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled happily.

Ronnie: I love you Jack! Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled

Jack: I love you too babe! Danielle gone to bed! Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded her head before raising her eyebrows seductively before leaning down and kissing Jack passionately. at first Jack kissed her back but after a while he pulled back. Ronnie looked at Jack surprised. Ronnie leant down to kiss her again but Jack moved his face to the side avoiding Ronnie's lips

Ronnie: Jack? Jack looked at Ronnie and sighed

Jack: I cant do this! Ronnie looked at Jack confused

Ronnie: do what?

Jack: have sex with you Danielle's only down the corridor. Ronnie smiled and leant forward and started kissing along Jack's jaw

Ronnie: well then we don't need to have sex.........we can make love. Ronnie said between kisses. Jack backed away and took hold of Ronnie's wrists so she was looking at him.

Jack: I cant do this Ronnie it doesn't feel right. Danielle's down the corridor. Ronnie looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: we're a couple Jack am sure Danielle knows what couples do! How do you think Danielle came into this world Or Danielle's baby or our baby! Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head

Jack: it doesn't feel right. She might hear us!

Ronnie: then we will just have to be quite then wont we. Ronnie said leaning in to kiss Jack again. Jack shock his head and pulled his head back away from Ronnie.

Jack: Ronnie don't .Ronnie sighed heavily and snatched her wrists back out of Jack's grasp before walking around to her side of the bed and pulling pack the covers. Ronnie climbed into the bed and lay on her side with her back to Jack.

Ronnie: we cant never have sex just because Danielle's here Jack!

Jack: I know that Ron it's it doesn't feel right Danielle is only down the hall.

Ronnie: well you better get used to it then Jack because Danielle's my daughter and she's not going anywhere if you cant deal with that you know what you can don't you.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for reviewing please keep reviewing they mean so much to me

The next morning.

Jack woke up in an empty bed and looked across at the alarm clock next to the bed that read 6:27 am. Jack sighed before pulling him up out of the bed and walking down the stairs and into the kitchen where Ronnie was stood washing the dishes. Ronnie looked behind her and looked at Jack before turning around and washing the dishes again. Jack sighed and walked up and stood at the sink beside her.

Jack: Ronnie? Ronnie continued to wash the dishes and decided not to look at Jack

Ronnie: what! Ronnie said angrily as she lifted her hands out of the water and placed the last dish from the sink into the rack before leaning over Jack and lifting up a tea towel that was lying next to him and dried her hands on it before walking away and sitting at the table. Jack looked at Ronnie and sighed

Jack: I want to talk about last night. Ronnie looked into Jack's eyes and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: I meant what I said last night Jack. Danielle's my daughter and if you cant deal with that Jack you know what you can do! Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head.

Jack: Ronnie it's not like of course I cant handle the fact that Danielle's your daughter. I love you Ronnie I want you to be happy and if Danielle makes you happy then that's fine by me.

Ronnie: good because Danielle's the most important thing in my life Jack. I love you but I need to do what's best for Danielle. She's what's important. She's my daughter. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded his head

Jack: I know I understand that Ronnie and that's what I want as well. I want us to be a family me you our baby, Danielle and Danielle's baby. I just want us to be one big happy family Ronnie you deserve that. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled happily.

Ronnie: I really really love you. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled happily as he made his way over to Ronnie and smiled as he pulled her close to him and cuddled her tightly.

Jack: I love you to babe. Ronnie looked up at Jack and smiled before cuddling back into his chest

Ronnie: I love you so much it hurts! Jack looked down at Ronnie and laughed

Jack: I think your hormones might be making you a bit soppy Ronnie. Ronnie looked up at Jack and shock her head and looked back down at their hand that were entwined

Ronnie: am being serious Jack I love you so much it hurt. And when I think about no being with you really hurt. I don't want to lose you Jack. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded his head and slipped his head under her chin and lifted it so that she was staring back into his eyes Jack smiled at Ronnie and leant down and kissed Ronnie softly on the lips.

Jack: am not going anywhere Ron am going to stay right here and be with you forever and ever. We're going to have our baby and we're going to raise our baby together along with there big sister and the babies niece or nephew. We're going to be together forever Ron. We're going to be together forever and ever we're going to grow old together. Ronnie smiled and leant forwards and kissed Jack passionately on the lips Jack kissed Ronnie back for a while then pulled back and looked up at the clock which read ten to seven Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled.

Jack: where's Danielle? Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled

Ronnie: in bed! Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled before leaning over and planting a soft kiss on her lips and tugging at her hand

Jack: come on lets go back to bed. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled before nodding her head happily.

A while later.

Ronnie and Jack were sat in the living room cuddled up on the sofa and watching the TV when Danielle walked into the room and smiled at them. Ronnie looked around and smiled at Danielle

Danielle: hi.

Ronnie: morning Dan. Danielle looked at Ronnie and smiled as she noticed Jack stood up and smiled at Danielle.

Jack: right am going to the club got a deliver due in ten minutes. I'll see you two later. Jack said as he leant over and kissed Ronnie softly on the lips and looked walked over to Danielle as she stood in the doorway and ruffled up her hair and walked out of the living room and out of the house making his way over to the club.

Ronnie looked at Danielle and smiled and patter the seat next to her that Jack had just left for Danielle to come and sit down beside her. Danielle smiled and walked over and sat down beside Ronnie and smiled as Ronnie wrapped her arms around Danielle and hugged her tightly. Danielle looked over at Ronnie and smiled

Danielle: I love you mum. Ronnie pulled away and looked at Danielle shocked

Ronnie: you just said you loved me and you called me mum. Ronnie said still trying to get over the shock. Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded her head

Danielle: if you don't like it I can call you Ronnie but I do love you I cant change that. Ronnie looked at Danielle and shock her head before smiling happily.

Ronnie: I love it and I love you. Ronnie said as she wrapped her arms around Danielle again and snuggled into her as she placed her hand one Danielle's baby bump. Danielle looked down at Ronnie's hand on her bump and sighed as she looked down at it.

Danielle: mum! Do you think these babies. My baby and your baby! Do you think they will come between us! Ronnie looked at Danielle and shock her head

Ronnie: no of course not Danielle. I wont let them come between us. I wont let nothing come between us and nothing ever will come between us not if we don't want it to. You're my little girl and am always going to be here for you. When ever you need me I'll be here for you. Your my daughter Danielle and I love you so much I never want to lose you again. Danielle looked at Ronnie and smiled happily

Danielle: I love you too. I cant believe I've lived my whole life without you.


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks to everyone thats been reading this sorry its been so long since I updated. I started uni two weeks ago and it has taken over my life I have hardly had time to breath lol anyway hope you still want to read this :D

A few months later

Ronnie was now 36 weeks pregnant and Danielle was 37 Danielle knows what her baby was but decided not to tell anyone not even Ronnie because she wants it to be a surprise. Ronnie and Jack decide to wait to find out what their baby was because it didn't matter to them what sex their child was as long as it was healthy. Ronnie and Danielle's relationship had continued to grow more and more everyday. Danielle was now starting to feel more like part of the family and loved living with Ronnie and Jack and spending time with Amy and Roxy however she still felt very nervous around the rest of the Mitchell's.

Ronnie and Jack walked into their house coming from the club. They both quietly made their way up the stairs and into their bedroom. Ronnie quittance closed the bedroom door behind them before sitting on the edge of the bed and yawned tiredly as Jack smiled down at her and took off his shoes.

Ronnie: you didn't have to come back with me you know Jack. I could have came home my self. If you want to go back to the club I wont mind. Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head

Jack: its one o'clock in the morning Ron I wasn't letting you walk home all by yourself I mean I had to make sure my baby got home safe didn't I. Ronnie looked at Jack and smiled happily as she watched as Jack walked over and bent down in front of her and placed his hand on her stomach and rubbed it lovingly. Jack smiled as he felt the baby moving around inside her.

Jack: I know you said you were tired and wanted to come home and go to bed but I somehow don't think this little one is going to allow that Ron. Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie: Probably not this baby is just like its daddy. It knows how to get on my nerves, knows how to keep me awake all night how to...

Jack: make you scream with pleasure. Jack said butting in. Ronnie looked at Jack and laughed before shaking her head

Ronnie: you wish Jack. Jack shock his head and laughed as he leant forward and passionately kissed Ronnie he waited a few seconds until Ronnie started to kiss him back. The kiss deepened as Ronnie slid her tongue into Jack's mouth. Jack smiled and began to gently push Ronnie backwards onto the bed when they were disturbed by the sound of someone knocking on their bedroom door. Ronnie pulled away from Jack and sat up again on the bed before smiling and leaning over and wiping her lipstick from around his mouth before turning to face the bedroom door.

Ronnie: Come in. Jack sighed heavily and stood up just as the bedroom door opened to reveal a very tired looking Danielle stood at the bedroom door. Ronnie looked at Danielle and smiled happily.

Ronnie: hey babe I thought you would be sleeping. Danielle looked at Ronnie and shock her head.

Danielle: I cant sleep the baby is moving about like mad and it's doing my head in. Jack smiled at Danielle and picked up a towel off of the dressing table and turned to look at Ronnie

Jack: am going to go for a shower babe. Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded her head before turning back to look at Danielle. Jack sighed and headed off into the en-suite closing the door behind him. Ronnie looked at Danielle and smiled before patting the side of the bed beside her Danielle nodded her head and walked over and sat down on the side of the bed next to her mother. Ronnie kicked off her shoes and lay back on the bed and watched as Danielle lay down next to her.

Danielle: I thought you and Jack were going to be at the club all night? Ronnie yawned before looking at Danielle and nodded her head

Ronnie: yeah well we were supposed to but it wasn't that busy Tuesday night's are boring anyway tomorrow nights always busier because of the student night. Roxy was down at the club she was really drunk and I was kinda tired so Christian was taking Roxy home so I was going to walk with them and come back here but you know what Jack's like he insisted on walking with me. Danielle smiled and nodded her head

Danielle: mum I've been thinking about something and I want to ask you about it but only if it wont upset you. If it does bother you then it doesn't matter! Ronnie turned her head to look at Danielle concerned

Ronnie: what is it Dan? Danielle sighed heavily before rubbing her baby bump and taking a deep breath before turning back to look at her mum

Danielle: I want to know what happened between you and my dad. I want to know what he was like. Ronnie gasped shocked for a minute not sure what to say it was obvious she had to tell Danielle the truth if that's what she wanted. Ronnie took a deep breath and nodded her head

Ronnie: what do you want to know?

Danielle: where you and him together or did you just sleep together like once or something. Ronnie looked at Danielle and shock her head

Ronnie: me and Joel were together babe. You weren't made out of some drunken fumble behind the bike sheds at school or anything. We we're together for about six or seven months before we slept together I was really stupid and I thought since it was my first time I wouldn't get pregnant so didn't really think about it. I loved him! Danielle looked at Ronnie she could see the sadness in her eyes

Danielle: didn't he love you? Ronnie looked at Danielle and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: I really don't know darling. Only he can answer that. I used to think he did but now am not too sure. After we slept together the first time we only slept together a few times after that and then I found out I was pregnant. I had missed like two periods and I started to get worried so I told Joel and we did a test and it came back positive and he said he would be there for me no matter what and then my dad found out and he tried to keep us apart only we still seen each other at school but then the holidays came and he made sure we didn't see each other once. then he took me away to have you and I never saw your dad again. I came home after having you and I was a mess the only thing that kept me going was thinking that when I get back to school after the holidays I would see Joel and he would make everything better but then I went back to school and he was gone his whole family had just up and left and no one could tell me where they had gone too.

Danielle looked at Ronnie sadly thinking about how she felt about having her own baby. She was terrified and she was twenty years old and had the support of Ronnie and everyone but when Ronnie had her she was just fourteen and she was all alone she must have been terrified.

Danielle: did you ever think about seeing him again? Ronnie looked at Danielle and thought for a minute before deciding it was better to be honest with her daughter's

Ronnie: last year in October. I got an invitation to go to my school reunion I didn't want to go it was Christian that eventually got me to go. He pretended to be my husband only he got talking to Joel's old best mate and they had this thing together. Christian got me Joel's address it was only a few months after my dad told me you were dead so I wrote to him and told him about it. He wrote back only you stole the letter and gave it to my dad and he set fire to it. Danielle looked at Ronnie shocked

Danielle: am so sorry I should never have taken the letter in the first place but knowing it was from him just makes it so much worse. Ronnie looked at Danielle and smiled sadly

Ronnie: it doesn't matter any more darling. After my dad set fire to the letter. The next day I went shopping with Roxy for maternity clothes but being around her when she was pregnant all I kept thinking about was Joel's letter and wondering what it said. The night was 80's night at the club I hoped it would take my mind of things but then my dad came down and he kept having a go at me about not wanting my baby and then you and Stacey threw the water over me and then Jack took me home and we talked. He didn't know that I had had a baby but he said that if something was bothering me so much then I should deal with it so I went to see Joel!

Danielle: did you see him? Ronnie looked at Danielle and shock her head

Ronnie: no. I went to his house and his daughter answered the door I could hear his wife inside the house I decide maybe it was best just to leave it. Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded her head.

Danielle: would you be angry if I wanted to see him? Ronnie looked at Danielle and shock her head

Ronnie: might be a bit of a shock for him I mean he thinks your dead but whatever you want to do I'll support you Danielle. Danielle smiled and cuddled into Ronnie.

About ten minutes later Jack walked back into the bedroom to find Ronnie and Danielle cuddled up together asleep on his and Ronnie's bed. Jack looked at the scene in front of him and smiled he loved Ronnie so much and Danielle made Ronnie happy. Since finding out about Danielle Ronnie was a different person she was happier and didn't hide away from her feelings but Jack couldn't help feeling jealous of Ronnie and Danielle's relationship.

He was so used to it being just him and Ronnie and he loved it when I was just him and Ronnie but since finding out the truth about Danielle there never seemed to be time for him and Ronnie any more. Jack looked down at the two heavily pregnant women on his bed and sighed he couldn't help thinking that him and Ronnie were drifting apart and she didn't seem to care and when these babies came along things are only going to get worse of course he loved his unborn baby to bits but he couldn't help thinking that the birth of this baby was going to spell an end to him and Ronnie forever.


	28. Chapter 28

The next morning.

Ronnie woke up in her bed and rolled on to her side noticing the space next to her was empty. Ronnie sighed and got up noticing she was still wearing the same clothes as last night. Ronnie shrugged her shoulders and climbed up off of the bed and heading out of the bedroom and down the stairs and into the kitchen where she saw Jack sat at the table drinking a cup of coffee. Jack looked up at Ronnie as she entered the room and smiled at her. Ronnie smiled and quickly made her way over to Jack and knelt down on the floor beside his chair and threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Jack looked down at Ronnie surprised before hugging her back and rubbing his hand up and down her back.

Jack: what's the matter babe. Ronnie looked up and Jack still keeping a tight grip on him and shock her head

Ronnie: nothing I missed you that's all. Jack looked down at Ronnie and smiled before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

Jack: I didn't go anywhere babe I was here all the time. Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded her head

Ronnie: I love you Jack. Jack smiled and lifted his hand up and stroked Ronnie's cheek lovingly

Jack: I love you too. Ronnie smiled and placed her hand on her baby bump and looked at it thinking for a minute before looking back up at Jack.

Ronnie: Jack you wont leave me when I have this baby will you. Jack looked at Ronnie shocked and shock his head.

Jack: you know I will never leave you Ron. If it was up to me you and me and our children are going to be together forever a proper little family just what you've always wanted. Where has all this come from babe. Ronnie shock her head thought for a minute

Ronnie: Danielle wants to meet her dad! Her real dad. Jack smiled sadly realising that Ronnie was worried that history was going to repeat its self. Jack smiled down at Ronnie and shock his head

Jack: am not going anywhere babe am going to be right here forever whenever you need me I'll be right here. Ronnie smiled and nodded her head and burying her head into Jack's chest Jack bent down and planted a soft kiss on the top of Ronnie's head.

Jack: come on misses I'll make you and our gorgeous baby some breakfast.

A while later.

Ronnie sat in the kitchen of the Vic with Roxy.

Roxy: so she wants to meet her dad? Ronnie looked at Roxy and nodded her head

Roxy: how do you feel about that? Ronnie looked at Roxy and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: what I feel about it doesn't really matter Roxy. If that's what Danielle wants then I have to support her with that cause if I don't she'll just grow to hate me for it and I don't want to lose her again. Roxy looked at Ronnie and smiled before nudging her sister

Roxy: yeah but you can tell me how you really feel. I mean Danielle ain't hear is she. Ronnie smiled and shock her head both Ronnie and Roxy were unaware that Jack was standing outside the kitchen door listening to their conversation.

Roxy: do you want to see Joel?

Ronnie: I don't know Roxy I mean this time last year yeah I mean I would have jump at the chance to see him. I mean I ever went to see last year didn't I. I spent the night talking to Jack and I dunno it was something he said about facing the past and then he went home to Tanya and I realised Jack didn't want me any more he was happy with Tanya but he was right I did have to face the past. Maybe if Danielle does she Joel it will help me to deal with the past. Help me to deal with what went on between me and Joel and help me to deal with losing Danielle as a baby.

Roxy: so you do want to see him then. Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled before shrugging her shoulders

Ronnie: it couldn't hurt could it. Roxy laughed

Roxy: how do you feel about him Ron I mean its been so long since you seen him. Ronnie looked at Roxy and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: if am honest Rox I'll always love Joel no matter what. Roxy looked at Ronnie and nodded her head meanwhile Jack stood outside the kitchen shocked. Jack shock his head and stepped backwards and headed down the stairs and out of the pub.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen

Ronnie: of course I would love Joel forever I mean he gave me Danielle didn't he. but then I never loved Joel half as much as I love Jack. Jack means the world to me Rox I cant imagine living without him not now not ever. Roxy looked at Ronnie and smiled

Roxy: and now you're having his baby too he's going to love that kid to pieces Ron you know it's like all your dreams have come true. Ronnie looked at Roxy and smiled

Ronnie: he loved Amy too Rox. Roxy looked at Ronnie and nodded her head

Roxy: am sure he does but that babies different ain't it. He's having a baby with the women that he loves.

Ronnie: Jack loves all his children the same he's not like dad Roxy he doesn't have any favourites if Amy ever needs him he'll be there for her Rox. I really love him you know I didn't think it was possible to love someone this much it feels like am dreaming and when I wake up we'll be in Ibiza and you'll be complaining about one of your hangovers again or worse I keep having this dream and it scares the hell out of me Roxy. Roxy looked at Ronnie concerned she had never heard her sister be so honest about her feeling like this she must have been really scared to confined in Roxy

Roxy: what kinda dream Ron. Ronnie sighed and took a deep breath

Ronnie: well its more of a nightmare. It's about dad. That he comes back and he wont stop at noting until he's ruined my life. I don't know what he does its different all the time but it always ends the same with me all alone. Jack's gone and he's took my baby with him and Danielle she doesn't want me to be her mother any more and she takes her baby and goes back to Telford and then there is you. you wont talk to me you don't want nothing to do with me any more it's like I don't exist. I had the same dream this morning and when I woke up all I want to do was stay in Jack's arms and for him to never let me go. Roxy looked at Ronnie sadly

Roxy: well Ronnie you don't have to worry about that because I will always need my big sister to look after me. Danielle will always want you to be her mum and well Jack he would never take you're baby away from you Ronnie he knows what you went through before. He loves you too much to do that to you and anyway I wont let him take your baby. I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again.


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for the lovely replies girlys thought I would update having a lazy day was out last night need to give my liver sometime to recuperate lol

A while later Ronnie walked out of the Vic and headed across to Stacey's stall. Where Danielle was stood talking to Stacey. Danielle smiled at her mum and threw her arms around her hugging her tightly.

Ronnie: Hi girls. Danielle looked at Ronnie and smiled.

Stacey: god Ronnie your bumps huge. Your bigger than Danielle! it's weird I never could imagine you pregnant you didn't really seem the mumsy type well until Danielle's little secret came out that is. Ronnie looked at Stacey and smiled

Ronnie: yeah thanks for that Stacey. How are you girls anyway?

Stacey: its been really quite today I can't wait till we finish then we're going to go back to mine. We're going to have a girly night in you don't mind Danielle staying at mine tonight do you Ronnie. Ronnie looked at Stacey and then to Danielle and shock her head sure she would be happier if Danielle was at home with her and Jack where she belonged but Stacey was Danielle's best friend and Ronnie knew that as best friends they had to be able to spend sometime together. Since Danielle's secret was reveal both Ronnie and Stacey had been trying to get along for Danielle's sake sure they didn't know each other that well and they were both positive they had nothing in common well nothing expect their love for Danielle that is but they were trying their best anyway.

Ronnie: no I don't mind if that's what you both want am happy with that. Danielle smiled and leant over and hugged Ronnie

Danielle: thanks mum. Oh we seen Jack earlier he was leaving the Vic he headed home he looked in a right mood didn't he Stacey! You two ain't been arguing have you? Ronnie looked at Danielle surprised and shock her head.

Ronnie: no darling I was talking to Aunty Roxy upstairs I ain't seen Jack. Look enjoy your night in with Stacey yeah I better go and see what's the matter with Jack!

Danielle: okay well I'll see you tomorrow mum I'll be back about lunch time I promised I would phone dad he wants me to go back to Telford for a few days before I have the baby. Ronnie looked up surprised but tried her best to hid it. That was the first she had heard that Danielle would be going back to Telford and if she was honest it scared the hell out of her what if she didn't come back? Ronnie smiled trying to hide her feelings from her daughter and reached over and kissed her on the cheek and hugged her before walking away an heading home to number 41.

Ronnie walked into the house and kicked the door closed behind her and removed her Jacket before hanging it up. She could see right into the kitchen and could tell Jack wasn't in there. Ronnie heading towards the living room and poking her head around inside to find it empty. Ronnie sighed and headed towards the stairs going up the stairs walking past the spare Room as she went she knew he wouldn't be in there that room was put a side for when Penny or Amy stayed.

Ronnie stopped walking when she noticed the nursery door was slightly open. Ronnie loved everything about the nursery from the lemon walls to the identical cots that sat against the wall next to each other. The nursery was a proper little babies palace that was filled with everything a baby could ever need and much much more. Ronnie stepped inside and looked around the room and saw Jack sat in the rocking chair staring down at a framed photo of their babies ultrasound scan. Ronnie looked around the nursery again just being in it filled her with excitement thinking that in less than a months time her baby and her grandchild would both be asleep in this Room. Ronnie stepped further into the room so that Jack could see her. Jack looked up but instantly looked back down at the ultrasound. Ronnie felt her heart stop why did he just look at her like that? Like he hated her?

Ronnie: Jack? Ronnie took as step towards Jack hoping that he would look up at her and smile so she would know that she had imagined that he had just looked at her like he just did but he didn't so Ronnie instantly knew that something was wrong. Ronnie stepped towards Jack and knelt down in front of Jack and placed her hand onto his knee but Jack shoved it off. Ronnie looked at Jack shocked

Ronnie: what's going on? Jack looked up at Ronnie with pure angry and hatred in his eyes which scared Ronnie. Ronnie instantly backed away from him she had never see that look in his eyes before and it really scared her.

Jack: why didn't you tell me? Ronnie looked at Jack and shock her head

Ronnie: I don't know what you're talking about Jack.

Jack: why did you tell me that you don't want this! That you don't want our baby! Ronnie looked at Jack confused

Ronnie: of course I want this baby Jack you know I do!

Jack: no you don't Ronnie you wanted rid of it! When you found out you were pregnant the first thing out of your mouth was that you wanted an abortion. I understand it now! You didn't want the baby because it was mine! Because it was my baby you were having! Ronnie looked at Jack confused she couldn't really understand what was going on or where all the things he was saying were coming from.

Ronnie: Jack what's the matter! What's happened! Jack looked at Ronnie and shock his head

Jack: you! You happened! I loved you Ronnie and all this time you've been lying to me. You know If you were just honest with me from the start I would have understood but now there's that kid in your stomach and you've made everything so much worse. Why do you have to ruin everything why do you need to make things so much worse than they already are.

Ronnie: that kid! That kid is our baby Jack! mine and yours! I thought this is what you wanted! Jack looked up at Ronnie and laughed as the tears started to roll down her cheeks

Jack: this has always been what I wanted Ronnie but you! You never seem to know what you want one minute you want us to be together the next you don't one minute you don't want the baby and then the next you do! Do you know what Ronnie when you have that baby please your self what you do with it you usually do anyway! Keep don't keep it I don't care what you do any more! Jack said getting up from the rocking chair and throwing the picture frame down on to the floor smashing as it hit the floor and barging past Ronnie and out the house.

:(


	30. Chapter 30

Jack walked out of the house slamming the door behind him and looked towards the pub. Jack nodded his head to himself deciding that he will go and have a drink in the pub. Jack sighed and looked up at the house towards the nursery window expecting to see Ronnie stood at the window Jack was both shock and upset when he realised that Ronnie wasn't there. Sighing Jack headed towards the pub on passing Stacey's stall he was glad that Danielle was serving a customer because he really couldn't deal with speaking to her right now. Jack pushed open the Vic doors and walked inside and over to the bar

Tracey: what can I get you Jack?

Jack: double whiskey! Tracey nodded and went about preparing his drink Tracey handed Jack the drink which he raised to his lips and downed in one before handing the glass over to Tracey alone with some money

Jack: just keep them coming Tracey! Tracey nodded at Jack and poured him another drink and handed it to him just as Roxy walked through to the bar. Jack looked up at her in disgust and downed his drink before turning around to look at Roxy again.

Jack: where's my daughter? Roxy looked at Jack confused

Roxy: she's upstairs! She's sleeping! Jack what's up? Jack looked at Roxy and laughed and shock his head before taking his refilled glass off of Tracey and downing it in one

Jack: you and your blood sister. Roxy looked at Jack confused and looked around the pub to see many of the locals listening in to see what was going on.

Jack: am going to see my daughter. Jack said slamming the glass down on the bar and walked towards the side door Roxy sighed and followed Jack as he made his way up the stairs and into Roxy's bedroom. Jack sighed as he noticed Amy was fast asleep in the cot. Jack bent down and stroked the youngsters cheek lovingly as his eyes filled with tears Jack stood up straight and blinked back his tears and barged past Roxy who was stood in the doorway watching him. Roxy pulled her bedroom door closed again

Roxy: Jack what the hell's going on? Jack sighed and walked into the living room and poured himself a large glass of whiskey.

Jack: you and your sister. Roxy looked at Jack and nodded her head she knew his problems was about her and Ronnie he had said so downstairs she just didn't know what her or Ronnie was supposed to have done to make him so angry. Roxy shock her head for a minute no it wasn't that Jack was angry sure there was some anger there but he looked more upset more hurt than anything else Roxy sighed the only way she could find out what was going on would be to ask him!

Roxy: yeah and what exactly are me and Ronnie supposed to have done? Jack took a sip of his drink and sat down on the sofa

Jack: I heard you both talking in the kitchen earlier! Roxy looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders

Roxy: so what's the problem then Jack I thought that would make you feel better at least now you know how Ron feels about you. That's a good thing so why are you so angry about it? Jack looked at Roxy and shock his head

Jack: well you tell me Roxy how would you react if you found out the women you loved was in love with another man? Roxy looked at Jack shocked

Roxy: what are you talking about Jack. Ronnie's not in love with someone else? Where did you get that idea?

Jack: I heard you two talking Roxy don't deny it.

Roxy: we weren't talking about Ronnie loving someone else! Jack laughed and downed the rest of his drink and slammed the glass down on the table and turned to look at Roxy

Jack: don't lie to me Roxy I heard her. I heard her saying she loved Joel and that she would always love him that's why she's not bothered that Danielle wants to contact him because she's in love with him! Roxy looked at Jack and laughed and nodded her head.

Roxy: you know if you're going to listen to peoples conversations Jack you should either listen to it all or not at all because just listening to tiny bits of peoples conversation can just cause trouble. You're right you know Ronnie did say she would always love Joel. She said she would always love Joel because he gave her Danielle and I can understand that you know because I will always love you because you gave me Amy but it certainly doesn't mean that am in love with you Jack and it certainly don't mean Ronnie's in love with Joel. If you had listened to the rest of our conversation then you would have realised that she then said that she had never loved anyone as much as she loves you am starting to wonder why she would want to love someone like you though. Jack looked at Roxy shocked

Jack: she what!

Roxy: she loves you Jack. She really loves you. She's been having nightmares and everything she said she cant imagine life without you and she's worried when she has this baby your going to leave her and take the baby with you. Jack looked up at Roxy shocked as the colour drained from his face.

Roxy: what have you done Jack? If you've hurt I'll kill you. Jack looked at Roxy shocked and shock his head

Jack: I didn't touch her Rox! what I've done is much worse. I was really horrible to her Rox. I shouted at her and everything I told her I didn't care if she got rid of the baby when she has it but I do care I just I thought she didn't want to be with me. Roxy looked at Jack shocked. Jack quickly stood up and rushed towards the door

Jack: I've got to go. I've got to speak to Ronnie.


	31. Chapter 31

thanks for reading and reviewing :D

Jack quickly left the Vic and walked across the street heading towards number 41 his Ronnie and Danielle's home. Jack took his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door and stepping inside the house quietly closing the door behind him. Jack walked into the hallway and noticed a light on in the living room. Jack walked into the the living room and noticed Ronnie sitting on the sofa staring straight ahead of her. Jack walked into the living room and closed the door behind him before walking over to the sofa and sitting down next to Ronnie.

Jack: am so sorry Ronnie. Jack looked at Ronnie sadly he knew it wasn't going to be that easy he had been really horrible to her he didn't blame her that she didn't want to ever look at him right now. Jack leant over and placed a piece of Ronnie's hair back behind her ear. Ronnie turned to look at Jack with tears in her eyes. Jack sighed and leant over and pulled Ronnie into a hug he was surprised that she didn't push him away instead she let him hold her as her tears finally escaped her eyes and she sobbed into his arms. Jack sighed and held her even tighter as he rubbed her back trying to calm her down.

Jack: I know I've been an idiot Ron. I shouldn't have treated you the way I did I shouldn't have said the things I did it was unforgivable. I know it doesn't excused the way I treated you but I was scared Ron. I've never been so scared in all my life. I heard you talking to Roxy at the Vic. You were talking about Joel. Ronnie sobs quietened down but she continued to cry into Jack's chest as she listened to him talking.

Jack: I heard you telling Roxy that you would always love Joel and I left the Vic I didn't want to hear any more I thought that it meant that you didn't love me and that you didn't want us to be a family any more. Ronnie pulled away from Jack and looked up and Jack tears still rolling down her cheeks.

Ronnie: I love you Jack. I don't love anyone else I love you. I've never loved anyone as much as I love you. If I didn't love you Jack I wouldn't be here would I. Jack looked down at Ronnie and wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded his head

Jack : I know that Ron. I don't know what came over me. The last few months life has been perfect maybe to perfect and when I heard you saying you loved Joel I just I saw red and I imagined everything just going so wrong. I just imagined everything being snatched away from us and I couldn't handle it. Ronnie looked up at Jack again and nodded her head she could understand that she would probably have acted the same if she thought that everything she had was going to be taken away from her but it still didn't mean that she forgave him for all those hurtful things he said to her even if he didn't mean them.

Jack: I've been an idiot. I know I have and I don't expect you just to forgive me just like that. Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded her head. Jack looked at her and smiled

Jack: so you agree that am an idiot then. Ronnie looked at Jack and nodded her head again

Ronnie: of course I agree with that. Jack smiled and looked down at Ronnie's bump and sighed

Jack: I didn't mean those things I said about the baby Ronnie. I know you love our baby and I know that you want our baby. I mean even I know that none could ever want a baby as much as you want ours. I was horrible and I don't deserve you to forgive me but I love you Ron and I love our little family and am sorry. Ronnie nodded her head and pulled away from Jack and looked across at him

Ronnie: Jack if this is what your like when you hear a tiny bit of a stupid conversation I had with Roxy then what are you going to be like when Joel is around because he will be around Danielle wants to meet Jack. He's her dad she's got every right and I cant stop her doing that just in case you get upset because me and Joel used to be together over twenty years ago. Me and Joel we have a child together Jack were always going to have a special bond just like me and you are going to have once this little monster decides to make an appearance. Ronnie said nudging the side of her stomach with her hand Ronnie waited a few seconds until the baby's foot could clearly be noticed kicking Ronnie's side. Ronnie raised her eyebrow and looked at Jack who smiled and leant over and rubbed his hand across Ronnie's stomach

Jack: you be nice your mummy kid she needs someone to take good care of her. Ronnie smiled at Jack and nodded

Ronnie: that's why I've got you. That's the difference because me and Joel and me and you Jack. I might have a baby with Joel well Dan is hardly a baby now is she but you know what I mean. My and Joel never raised Danielle we were never a family but We are! me you and our baby are going to be a family and I love you. If Dan is going to have a relationship with Joel with her dad then all you've got to do is remember that it's you I love not him and it's you I want. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded his head.

Jack: am not going to pretend it's going to be easy Ron because it's not but I trust you and I love you. I love Danielle to. I love her like she was mine and now she's going to have her real dad she ain't going to need me now is she. Ronnie looked at Jack sadly and nodded her head

Ronnie: I know you love her Jack but I cant stop her from meeting him Jack. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded his head.

Ronnie: and anyway I'll always need you.


	32. Chapter 32

The next morning.

Danielle walked into the house and slammed the door closed and walked into the living room where Ronnie lying on the couch between Jack's legs cuddling into him. Ronnie turned around to look at Danielle and smiled

Ronnie: hey babe. Did you have a nice night with Stacey? Danielle looked between Ronnie and Jack and nods her head.

Danielle: yeah it was alright. I kinda thought I would be coming home to a war zone! Ronnie looked at Danielle confused

Danielle: Charlie and Mo said that Jack was in the pub last night getting drunk and arguing with Aunty Roxy about Roxy and you they said he was really really angry. Jack sighed and nodded his head and turned his face around to look at Danielle's

Jack: yeah I was! Ronnie looked at Danielle's shocked expression and shock her head

Ronnie: it was just a misunderstanding babe nothing important. Danielle nodded her head and sat down on the chair opposite Ronnie and Jack.

Ronnie: so what did you do last night? Danielle looked at Ronnie and shrugged her shoulders

Danielle: nothing really! We had dinner and then we watched a few films and chatted that was it! What about you two? Ronnie looked up and Jack and smiled before looking back at Danielle

Ronnie: nothing babe we had an early night! Danielle's eyes widened as she looked at Ronnie and Jack and shock her head

Danielle: eh that's disgusting you had make up sex. Ronnie looked at Danielle shocked

Ronnie: Danielle! Danielle looked at Ronnie's shocked face and laughed

Danielle: well you did! try denying it mum. Ronnie looked at Danielle shocked and shock her head as she felt her cheeks starting to go red Ronnie buried her head into Jack's chest.

Jack: stop embarrassing your mum kid. Danielle looked at Jack and laughed sitting back on the chair and placing her hands on her baby bump and smiling. Ronnie looked up from Jack's chest and smiled as she watched Danielle sitting rubbing her baby bump. Danielle looked over at Ronnie and smiled

Danielle: you know I wish this baby would just come it's so boring just waiting on it coming am mean seriously how long does it need to be in there for. Ronnie looked at Danielle and laughed Jack looked between Ronnie and Danielle and rolled his eyes he knew what was coming this tiny mention of babies was going to turn into a whole baby obsessed conversation and if he was honest he had hear enough information about Danielle's sore back and Ronnie's swollen ankles to last him a life time I mean its not like either of them did anything to help themselves Ronnie moans about her swollen ankles and still walks about in those stupid high heels. Jack decided now would be a good time to get out of the way. Jack put both his arms on Ronnie's shoulders and leant her forward before climbing out from behind her. Ronnie looked up at Jack

Ronnie: where you going? Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled leaning down and kissing the end of her nose Danielle watched and screwed up her face before laughing

Jack: am going to go for a bath let you two talk. Jack said before quickly leaving the room. Danielle quickly stood up and walked over to the sofa and sat down and cuddled into Ronnie.

Ronnie: have you decided what your going to call your baby? Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded her head

Ronnie: how about telling your mum. Danielle smiled and looked at Ronnie and shock her head.

Danielle: nice try mum but it's not going to happen! You'll find out if its a boy or a girl once I have it. Ronnie looked at Danielle and scowled

Danielle: you know I phoned Dad from Stacey cause I didn't want to come home in case you and Jack were arguing am going to go to Telford for a week on Friday! Ronnie looked at Danielle shocked

Ronnie: that's like two days away Dan. You're less than three weeks from giving birth what if you go into labour there? Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded her head

Danielle: they do have hospital's in Telford you know mum. I mean I know your going to miss me and everything but look at it this way if I go now before the babies is born then I means that I won't have to take your grandchild away from you when it's born will I. Ronnie looked at Danielle and smiled and nodded her head.

Danielle: you know I think I might have this baby early! Did you have me early? Ronnie looked at Danielle and shock her head

Ronnie: no you were a little monster from the start. It was hard enough waiting nine months to meet you but you made me wait an extra six days. I was exhausted by the time you decided to come. Danielle looked at Ronnie and smiled sadly

Danielle: was is it hard being pregnant at fourteen I mean am exhausted now and you were just a kid. Ronnie looked at Danielle and nodded her head she hated talking about being pregnant with Danielle to anyone except Danielle and Jack at least when she did talk about her teenage pregnancy with them she knew they wouldn't judge her not like a lot of other people did. Sure it was stupid getting pregnant at fourteen but it wasn't like she planned it and yeah she did hide it for five months but she was just a kid she didn't know what to do she was scared of how people would react mainly scared of Archie if she was honest but just because it was a stupid mistake she certainly wouldn't change it for anything if it wasn't for that stupid mistake then she wouldn't have Danielle.

Ronnie: it was hard course it was I was tired all the time and constantly ate it was like I was always hungry. I hated hiding it from everyone.

Danielle: who was the first person to know about me expect from you?

Ronnie: Joel! Danielle nodded and looked up at Ronnie

Danielle: mum I want to meet him! Like soon only he thinks am dead so the only person that can contact him is you! Ronnie looked at Danielle and nodded her head she knew this was coming and she knew she was going to have to be the one that spoke to Joel and if she was honest she wasn't looking forward to it she didn't want Danielle to meet Joel because she didn't want Joel to take Danielle away from her. Ronnie nodded and stood up and picked up the house phone and flicked through her address book and start punching in as few numbers Ronnie waited a few minutes until someone answered the phone

Ronnie: hi I was wondering if I could speak to Joel Reynolds......it's Ronnie Mitchell.


	33. Chapter 33

A few hours later

Jack walked into the house to find Ronnie laying on the couch and Danielle sat on the chair opposite her painting her nails a strange bright pink colour. Jack looked at Danielle and laughed

Jack: you get more like your aunty Roxy everyday are you sure you not her daughter instead of Ronnie's. Ronnie looked up at Jack and then across to Danielle.

Ronnie: nope she's definitely mine I remember the pain. Danielle looked across at Ronnie and laughed before turning back to Jack looking quite upset and wriggling her fingers around hoping for her nails to dry quicker.

Danielle: don't you like them! Do you think there horrible? Jack looked at Danielle and shock his head

Jack: it's not that I don't like it Dan. It's just not your normal colour is it. So what have you two been up to then. Danielle looked across at Ronnie and pulled a face before standing up and lifting her bottle of nail polish and walking out of the room and leaving Ronnie and Jack alone. Jack looked surprised at Danielle's sudden departure. Jack turned to look at Ronnie surprised before taking the seat and sitting down on the sofa next to her. Ronnie smiled at Jack and cuddled into him.

Jack: so what's going on then? Ronnie looked at Jack and sighed before turning back to look at the TV deciding she didn't want to look at him when she told him about Joel cause she could imagine the look on his face already he wouldn't be happy.

Ronnie: well I called Joel! Jack looked down at Ronnie shocked

Jack: what why did you do that? Ronnie turned to look at Jack and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: well I told you Danielle wants to meet her dad didn't I. He thinks she's dead she can't just phone him and say oh by the way am your daughter. He'll think she's mad I told him that she was dead. Jack looked at Ronnie and nodded his head before pushing the hair out of Ronnie's face and smiling down at her before leaning forward and kissing her own the side of the face.

Jack: what did he say? Ronnie looked up at Jack and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: well I couldn't tell him on the phone now could I. I meeting him tomorrow. Jack looked at Ronnie and smiled.

Jack: I love you Ron. Ronnie looked behind her surprised at Jack. Ronnie smiled turned around so she was facing Jack.

Ronnie: I love you too Jack. You know Danielle meeting her dad it's not going to make any difference to us you know. I'll still love you just as much as I always have. Jack smiled and nodded his head.

Jack: what about Joel? Ronnie looked at Jack and shrugged her shoulders

Ronnie: Joel wont make any difference to us Jack! What went on between me and Joel was a long time ago. We were only kids and anyway I love you that's all that matters. Jack nodded and smiled as he turned to look at the door way where Danielle stood nervously.

Jack: what are you doing standing there kid. Danielle looked at Jack and shock her head

Danielle: I wanted to make sure you weren't in a huff with me before I came in! Jack looked at Danielle and smiled before pushing Ronnie away so that she was sitting upwards and that there was a space between him and Ronnie. Jack looked at Danielle and patted the seat between him and Ronnie. Danielle smiled and walked over and sat between Ronnie and Jack. Jack looked down at Danielle's hand and lifted it up to look at her newly painted nails.

Jack: there really nice Dan. Danielle looked at Jack and smiled

Danielle: do you think so. Jack looked at Danielle and nodded his head. Danielle turned to look at Ronnie who was snuggled up on the other end of the sofa with her hand protectively over her baby bump as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Danielle smiled

Danielle: I am going to go down to the club tonight with Stacey. Ronnie looked at Danielle shocked and shock her head

Ronnie: I don't think that's a very good idea. Your about to have a baby in two weeks you should be at home relaxing. Danielle looked at Ronnie and rolled her eyes

Danielle: aww come on mum it's not that bad. I mean this is going to be the last time I get to go out cause once I have the baby it's not like am going to be able to go out then. Is it. Ronnie looked at Danielle and shock her head

Ronnie: no Dani it's not a good idea. I mean what if you go into labour? Danielle looked at Ronnie and shrugged her shoulders

Danielle: I could go into labour in worse places mum. Ronnie looked at Danielle and shock her head and was just about to say something when Jack butted in.

Jack: Ronnie leave her alone! I think its a good idea Dan. You go and have a good night darling but come home at a decent enough especially if your going to meet your dad tomorrow. Danielle smiled and jumped forward and hugged Jack tightly

Danielle: thanks Jack your the best. Danielle said jumping up off of the sofa and making to leave the room when Jack spoke again

Jack: remember to come home at a decent time Danielle. Danielle looked at Jack and smiled

Danielle: god your like my dad. Danielle said leaving the room as Ronnie looked across at Jack

Jack: I wish I was


	34. Chapter 34

The next day

Ronnie sat on the sofa watching the clock as time ticked by as she sat nervously fiddling with her fingers and occasionally picking at the nail polish that was on her nails. Danielle walked into the room with the house phone pressed up to her ear. She looked at Ronnie and shock her head.

Danielle: mum stop it.. what no sorry dad am here. Yeah well it that's what you want. That would be brilliant. Yeah am sure Ronnie wouldn't mind at all I mean its better for me anyway ain't it. Okay see you soon love you too. Danielle hang up the phone and turned to looked at Ronnie to see that she was looking right back at her

Ronnie: what won't I mind. Danielle smiled and put the phone down on the table and walked over to the sofa and sat down beside Ronnie.

Danielle: well that was my dad but you know that anyway! we were talking and remember I said I was going to go and visit him well he doesn't want to me travel to Telford now that the pregnancies coming to an end so he's going to come and visit here. Ronnie looked at Danielle and nodded she was glad that Danielle wasn't going away but now that Andy was coming to visit that was just going to be another person that was going to be there to spot her and Danielle spending time together another person that she was going to have to share Danielle with. Ronnie turned to look at Danielle again

Ronnie: when is he coming? For how long?

Danielle: tomorrow! He's going to stay for a few weeks until the babies born. He wants to meet the baby! You don't mind do you mum? Ronnie looked at Danielle and shock her head of course she minded she didn't want to lose Danielle to Andy but she then didn't want to lose Danielle because she wouldn't let Andy come to visit either. Ronnie smiled and turned back to looking at the clock and picking her nails Danielle looked down at Ronnie's hand and reached out and took hold of Ronnie's hands and smiled at Ronnie

Danielle: mum I know your nervous and am really sorry for putting you through all of this. I just I really want to meet him. Ronnie nodded her head

Ronnie: I know darling I understand. It's just the last time I saw him it didn't go to well! Danielle looked at Ronnie interested

Danielle: what happened? Ronnie took a deep breath and shock her head as she looked at Danielle and her eyes began to fill with tears Ronnie quickly looked down at her and Danielle's hand that were still tightly enclosed together

Danielle: mum! Ronnie looked up at Danielle and shock her head.

Ronnie: I can't tell you darling I don't want you to hate him. It wasn't his fault he was just a kid!

Danielle: please mum I won't hate him I promise. Ronnie nodded and used her free hand to wipe away the tears that had escaped from her eyes.

Ronnie: it was something like a month before I had you and my dad had tried his best to keep me and Joel apart but it didn't work. I remember I was in bed and I got up to go to the loo and I heard my mum and dad talking about how they were sending my away to live with family until I had you dad kept going on at mum saying I was too young to have a baby and I wasn't aloud to keep you the next day I told Joel I wanted us to run away together so that my dad couldn't take you away from me and Joel he said that he thought maybe it was best if I just let my dad take you away that I we were two young to have a baby and that we could get rid or you and start again. We had this big argument I was really horrible to him told him he didn't deserve to be your dad anyway. He said he was sorry and that he didn't really mean it he was just scared but I wouldn't listen and I left him and I never saw him again cause the next day dad shipped me away for live with some family of his. Ronnie wiped the tears that were rolling down her cheeks and turned to look at Danielle. Danielle didn't say anything she just leant forward and took Ronnie into a hug and held her as close as their bumps would allow. Danielle laughed and looked across at Ronnie

Danielle: if these bumps get any bigger we're not going to be able to hug soon. Ronnie looked at Danielle and smiled when she felt Danielle's baby kicking. Danielle looked down and smiled as she rubbed her stomach

Danielle: see my baby is being friendly saying hello to it's aunty or uncle. Ronnie smiled and watched at Danielle placed her hand onto Ronnie's bump

Danielle: oi you stop ignoring my baby. Ronnie smiled at Danielle

Ronnie: yeah you won't get a reply from this one darling to much like you were. When you were in there keeps me awake all night sleeps all day. Danielle smiled and looked at the clock.

Danielle: when did he say he was coming. Ronnie looked up at the clock and was just about to reply when the doorbell rang. Danielle looked up at Ronnie nervously Ronnie looked across at her daughter and smiled

Ronnie: you go in the kitchen darling I'll shout on you once I've told him yeah. Danielle nodded and got up and shuffled towards the kitchen as Ronnie stood up and walked into the hallway before taking a deep breath and pulling the door open to reveal a tall medium build balding man that Ronnie instantly recognised as Joel he had changed a lot he used to be a lot more handsome but it was definitely him. Joel looked at Ronnie and smiled happily and looked down at her baby bump

Joel: well you look exactly like you did when I last saw you nothing has changed then . Joel said signalling towards Ronnie's baby bump Ronnie looked at Joel and shrugged her shoulders and smiled slightly before pulling the door open further

Ronnie: do you want to come in. Joel nodded and stepped into the house as Ronnie closed the door behind him and led him through into the living room and signalled for him to take a seat.

Joel: so how many have to got now then? Joel said looking at Ronnie's baby bump again Ronnie looked at Joel for a minute what did he mean by that just because she had a baby when she was fourteen doesn't mean she was some kinda of slapper that just kept popping them out after all it takes two people to make a baby and he had to take half of the blame their for her teenage pregnancy. Blame Ronnie shock her head thinking to herself how could anyone take the blame. It wasn't something to take the blame for it wasn't a bad thing it meant she had Danielle. Ronnie looked at Joel and shock her head

Ronnie: this is my first baby since I had Amy. Joel looked at Ronnie and nodded as he watched her taking a seat on the sofa across from him. Joel looked at Ronnie nervously

Joel: Ronnie what's this all about. I haven't heard from you in nearly twenty years and then last year I got a letter from you saying our baby was dead and now you want to meet. Ronnie looked at Joel and sighed she knew that in the next few minute she was going to change this man's life forever.

Ronnie: look Joel that letter I sent you. When I sent it I truly believed that it was true. My dad he told me that my baby had died that Amy was dead only well am sorry but it's not true he lied our daughter is still alive. Joel looked at Ronnie shocked

Joel: what! Why would he do that why would he lie about that! I mean I know he's a horrible man Ronnie but to lie about something like that it's just pure evil. Ronnie looked at Joel and nodded.

Ronnie: well I only found out about six months ago. She had tracked me down and she had been living her for seven months without me knowing. The thing is Joel the reason I contacted to is that she wants to meet you. Joel looked at Ronnie shocked he didn't know what to say and he certainly didn't know what to feel.

Ronnie: Danielle! Ronnie said raising her voice not so that she was shouting just enough so that Danielle would hear. A few seconds later a rather nervous looking Danielle walked into the room Ronnie looked at her and smiled

Ronnie: Joel this is your daughter. Her names Danielle.


	35. Chapter 35

Joel looked at Danielle and then back to Ronnie and then back to Danielle before standing up and smiling at Danielle and holding out his hand for Danielle to shake Danielle looked at Ronnie and then back to Joel and shock her head.

Danielle: I.. I don't want.... Joel looked at Danielle and nodded his head

Joel: I understand. Joel said sitting back down again on the chair as Danielle looked at him nervously before sitting down beside Ronnie and taking hold on Ronnie's hand. Ronnie looked up at Danielle and smiled before reaching over and moving a piece of Danielle's hair out of her face and back behind her ear where it belonged. Ronnie smiled at Danielle and turned to look at Joel who was sat staring at them.

Joel: you look so much like your mum. I mean like Ronnie. Danielle looked at Joel and smiled shyly she always loved hearing she looked like Ronnie even if she couldn't see the resemblance herself to Danielle Ronnie was so beautiful and sophisticated and Danielle well she was just plain old boring Danielle.

Joel: and over course you both being pregnant helps! Is this your first? Or do you have any more? Danielle looked at Joel and shock her head.

Danielle: no it's my first!

Joel: you must be really scared I remember when I found out I was going to be a dad for the first time with you of course I was petrified only I never really got the chance to be your dad so the fear was still there when we had Molly. Danielle looked up at this interested when she heard Joel mention his other daughter's name. Danielle smiled happily she had a sister. Well sort of

Danielle: how many kids do you have? Joel looked at Danielle and smiled

Joel: three well four including you. Four girls. Never did get the boy to take to the football. Joel said looking at Ronnie. Ronnie smiled she remembered them having a conversation when she was pregnant with Danielle. Joel had said that he wanted their baby to be a boy so he could play football with him and teach him how to be big and strong even if Joel wasn't very big or strong himself but Ronnie was determined that she was having a girl and there was no changing that they had sat in the park all day arguing their points when they should have been at school Ronnie had won of course. She always did win when it came to Joel.

Danielle: what are their names? How old are they?

Joel: theirs Molly she's eight, Hannah is seven and Annabell is six. Do you have any other brothers and sisters apart from my girls and Ronnie's baby Danielle looked at Joel and smiled and nodded her head.

Danielle: I have a brother Gareth he's about six months older than me. My mum and dad adopted him when I was three. Joel nodded and was just about to say something when the front door of the house was heard opening and closing Ronnie looked at Danielle and smiled nervously thinking it would be Jack. She knew he wasn't entirely happy with this situation as it was she just didn't want him to make a scene. Ronnie sighed with relief when she heard Roxy talking from in the hallway. Roxy entered the room looking flustered and stressed Roxy looked around the room stopped when she noticed Joel. Roxy turned to look at Ronnie and pulled a face at her sister before she raised a bunch of keys into view.

Roxy: Jack gave me his keys he didn't say you had company. Ron will you help me with Amy she's being a right pain. Ronnie nodded at Roxy and turned to look at Danielle.

Ronnie: will you be okay if I go and deal with Amy. Danielle looked at Ronnie and nodded her head and watched as Ronnie stood up and left the room with Roxy. Joel turned to look at Danielle confused.

Joel: Amy? Your Amy though ain't you. Danielle thought for a minute wondering what Joel was so confused about and then realised and nodded her head.

Danielle: well yeah I am. Well I was. Am Ronnie's Amy. Aunty Roxy's talking about her Amy! She named her after me. Well after mum's baby when they thought I was dead. Amy's teething she's amazing but she's a right pain at times. Joel looked at Danielle and smiled nervously which Danielle instantly picked up on.

Danielle: I'll understand you know1 If you don't want anything to do with me. I just wanted to meet you. I think with having my baby it was Important for me to meet you so that I knew where I came from! Well mum she's always been honest about you I mean if there was anything that I wanted to know about you or about what went on with you two I just have to ask her and she'll tell me the truth it's just I felt like I wanted to meet you for myself but if this is it. This one meeting then I don't mind I wont try to force you to be in my life if you don't want to. You don't need to feel you have to either I have my mum as long as I have her I cant deal with anything . Joel looked at Danielle shocked at how grown up she was being. She was his daughter and she was so grown up. He had a twenty year old daughter that was pregnant and it scared the hell out of him.

Joel: I would really like to get to know you if that's what you want. It would be nice for you to get to know the girls. They had always known I had another daughter but well I thought you were dead. That's only if you would like to meet them I mean they are technically your sisters. Danielle looked at Joel and nodded.

Danielle: I would really like that. Danielle said smiling as she heard her mum talking to a crying baby Amy in the hallway. Joel turned to look into the hall where he saw Roxy sitting on the stairs with her head in her hands and her fingers covering her ears as she watched as Ronnie held baby Amy in her arms who was crying. Ronnie was quieting the youngster down and hugging her tightly.

Joel: is it just you and your mum well I mean Ronnie here? Danielle looked at Joel and shock her head and signalled to a photo that was on the wall of her,Ronnie, Jack and baby Amy all smiling happily it was taken a few weeks ago at some Mitchell celebration only Danielle wasn't really sure what the celebration was all about she thinks it was something to do with little Janet's third birthday.

Danielle: no there's me mum and Jack. He's mum's boyfriend. He's really nice he's great. Joel nodded and stared at the photo knowing that if it wasn't for Archie Mitchell it would be him in that picture with Ronnie and Danielle. This would be his family only he was sure it would be a lot bigger him and Ronnie would have had more kids. I mean It was clear to Joel that Ronnie had found it hard moving on from him I mean why else hadn't she gotten married or had any other kids but now that could all change I mean Ronnie had contacted him so it was clear that she had wanted something to do with him now. Wasn't it.


End file.
